A Twisted Love
by femboyryu
Summary: The life story of two "special" brothers, one criminal, and a whole lot of fucked up business *WARNING: story does contain graphic situations and fem-boys, don't like, don't read, thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Carry The World On Your Shoulders, Ryukku**

 _I can't really remember my life, my normal life that is. I forgot it a long time ago once mom died. I hated being in that house without her, even with Kieren there, it wasn't the same when she left us._

His breaths became short and constant as he darted through alley after alley, trying to get as far from the danger following behind. He tightly clenched the small bag close to his chest and told himself he'd gotten far enough. That he could stop and catch his breath, but he still heard the echoing shouts.

 _Things had not gotten easy when she disappeared. First, our savings were depleted within a few months, then the bills began to pile up. The heating and electricity were first to go, then our food, and soon I found myself packing a small duffel bag and penguin-shaped one with the last of our important valuables. A small hand in my left, my bag's handle in my right, and not a single clue of what to do next._

The adolescent male finally escaped to his usual area, ridding of the barking clerk. Finally he was safe. It had been almost a year since Ryukku had moved into the small, yet "lively" neighborhood. Him and his little brother, Kieren, shared a one bedroom on the fourth floor of a run-down apartment building. Sure, the place was falling apart brick by brick, but it was the only place for them to go.

The two had spent their first two years constantly running from place to place, escaping to anywhere they could just call home but failed. Luckily, the two came across the Hildon Street, known for its aggressive demeanor and horrible complexion. Ryukku had been very cautious of the place at first manly due to openly allowing prostitution and gang conflicts. Apparently police had sort of given up trying to clean up Hildon Street, at least that's what Ms. Grady thinks.

Ryukku had picked up their mail while heading up to the stairwell. He chose not to take the elevator due to being trapped inside over five times due to horrible maintenance and wiring; mainly saw it as a death wish than an easier way to his floor. He made his way quickly up the stairs, ignoring screaming couples arguing over late bills and gang members going off about their crappy "business". Stopping at the third floor where Ms. Grady had lived. He quickly ran down the long hall and stopped at the door nearest to the elevator and tapped on the door. A smile brightened on his face hearing a delighted gasp and quick pitter-patter of feet heading towards the door and unlatching the locks.

"Ryu," Kieren beamed happily and flew into his brother's arms. "you're back!~"

"Damn it, Kie, I told you not to go answering no doors all willy-nilly." Ms. Grady, as nice as she was, came waddling out from her room. Her huge flora-print dress swaying as she made her way to the door. One of her cats darted across the floor to somewhere out of her walking path. "Oh sweetie, how was your day?"

"As usual you know." Ryukku smiled and kissed Kieren's head, asking him quickly about his day. Kie went on to tell him about his drawings he did of all of Grady's cats, how he helped Grady make a very odd jumbo dish, and such. Luckily, as Ryukku worked, Ms. Grady agreed to take Kieren during the day since she seen it wasn't safe to leave such a special child alone in this place. "How's his writing coming along?" The large woman smiled widely and gave her small report of her sessions with Kie. Due to their living arrangements from before, Kieren was not attending school anymore and needed help to catch up if he were to enroll in school in his proper grade.

"The boy is doing good, he's a quick learner but you know." Her smile was fading as she spotted his lightly bruised face. "Are you okay?" He quickly nodded, so not to worry the older woman.

"Ryu," Kie pulled on his brother's jacket, looking up to him. "did you bring me something?"

"Oh," He knelt down and pulled out the small bag he carefully clung onto. "I did. For being such a good boy, your brother got you something really nice~" He then pulled out a small, cheap, plastic water gun which made Kie's eyes sparkle like diamonds. He quickly swiped it from his brother and squealed, suddenly getting hushed by Grady.

"Thank you!~ I love it! Does it work?"

"Let's go fill it up and see~"

"Not in my damn house, you two take that thing out in the hall." Grady barked out at the two. "And you two go get washed up. Kie has been bugging all day for us to try and have some of his jumbo he made today~" Kieren blushed lightly, happy Ms. Grady gave him all the credit.

"Okay, come on kiddo, we shouldn't keep her waiting~" Ryukku scooped up the smaller form into his arms and proceeded off to the small bathroom. Kie excitedly started the sink to fill up his gun secretly as Ryukku started up the bath for the two of them. It was like this every day, coming home from work to the two of them. It was pretty blissful in such a terrible neighborhood. "Got it filled?" He whispered to Kie just to be sure Grady couldn't hear. He nodded and aimed at his brother with the yellow plastic gun and squeezed, giggling as the water shot out. "Heh, good to see it works." Ryu chuckled and tossed his jacket once unzipped. "Now come on, I'm starving."

"Okay," Kieren quickly got undressed and flung his panties and pajamas off onto the floor before climbing into the barely filled tub. He giggled squirting the gun at the shower tiles, loving the drips rushing down to join their bath water. "how was your day, Ryu?" He stopped his squirting and pushed the gun under the running faucet to reload. His eyes went directly somewhere else, undressing himself. Kie, despite being ten already, wasn't good at handling mature matters. Keeping it short and simple for him was best otherwise he'd get really emotional. Ryukku smiled and climbed in with him, letting him have majority of the space.

"It was good."

"Your face though..." He kept his back to his brother, going back to squirting invisible enemies on the wall. "You got booboos."

"You get booboos, don't make such a big deal of it~" He jokingly splashed his baby brother's back but wasn't getting a usual respond. Instead, Kieren looked back at him with a saddened expression.

"Who did it?"

"Some jerk. Doesn't matter."

"But you got hurt! It does matter!" Kieren blew up suddenly, tears rushing to his eyes suddenly. "Someone...someone hit you. Doesn't it hurt? Why aren't you crying?" The smaller form quivered and whined, clutching his new toy. Ryu's expression dulled and was unsure of what to tell his brother. Of course it hurt. The clerk had stroke him with his wedding ring on and split his lip a bit. He spent all his money on bills and small expenses for Kieren and Grady, and walking in, seeing the one-dollar water guns, he couldn't help it. But Ryu was no master thief and was caught. "Ryukku..." A hand gently touched Kie's head, getting his attention.

"I'm fine Kie. Your brother is strong and can take anything~"

"But-"

"Anything Kie, just remember that~" He smiled and eventually got his brother to mimic. Sending him back into childish mode again.

As the tub filled up, Kie got the priviledge to turn off the faucet and faced his brother instead of having his back to him. He shot a couple of times at Ryukku and he fired back with a few splashes; soaking each other. His long, brunette hair was spilling over his shoulders, nearly giving him a feminine look.

"You're so pretty, Ryu~" His brother blushed deeply and pinched Kie's cheeks.

"Pretty? Guys are not pretty." He chuckled and pinched more, making Kieren squeal in surrender.

"But we're not guys so it's okay~" Ryu froze, letting go of Kie's face. The one matter he himself was even confused about and caused the two so much worry. His hands ducked into the hot water, closing his own legs a bit.

"We _are_ guys, Kieren."

"But we don't have guy parts." Kie pouted and looked down at the rippling water surface. "So that means we're not guys."

"Who told you that?"

Kieren then went silent. The two were born with appearances of being male but rarely was born with female privates; a vagina. Of course, this had Ryukku on guard for the two of them all the time. Perverts, pedophiles, sex trade monsters, they could do a lot to hurt Kie and use him. But it would be a cold day in hell before he'd let anything happen to him.

"Kie, look," He got his baby brother's attention. "We are guys, but we're very special."

"Special?" He nodded. "We are special because we unlike any other guys in the whole world~ But we have to keep it secret. Only Ms. Grady is to know of this okay?" Kieren smiled and nodded as well. "Pinky promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"Pinky promise!~" The two hugged with their pinky fingers and proceeded to getting washed up for dinner.

Once dinner was done and a solid game of Wheel of Fortune later, the two left Ms. Grady's place and headed up a single flight of stairs to their actual apartment room. Ryukku made sure to keep their place tightly locked, thanks to their friendly Grady for the lock hookup. He always did fear of someone trying to sneak in to steal his brother away. Ryukku gently carried his sleeping prince to their bedroom and tucked him in bed. He placed his emptied water gun on the nightstand and kissed his head gently before leaving the room; door closed halfway.

He sighed heavily and went to the beaten up couch, flicking on the television. News reported of another shooting along Hildon and a couple of minor other things that didn't peak much interest to him. News was done so he'd get some time in for some little bootleg reality show. But his mind was elsewhere. He hadn't gone grocery shopping at all and majority of his paycheck went to paying rent and some late fees. What were they going to eat? He lied down, shutting his eyes and muting the horrible actors on the screen. His mind began to melt and he was thinking of her again. How she'd let him rest his ear against her large belly and ask if he heard anything. I'd beam and whisper to her that I hear beating. A heart beating. Kieren's heart beating. She'd smile and laugh at me before kissing my head and telling me she loved me and soon to be born Kieren. I hated it. I hated that she died. I hated being forced to leave our home. I hated not being able to take care of my brother and give him everything he'd ever want.

Occasionally, he thought of asking Grady for money, but she lived on her government checks and didn't want to bother her too much. He had a job, but it really only paid enough for their rent and not much else. Maybe he could take up another job? But Kieren would barely see him then...

"God...why did this have to happen?" Ryukku weirdly found himself tearing up. Suddenly, heavy pounding came from the door and he quickly sat up, startled. His eyes darted to the clock that read 12:15pm. Who would be knocking so late at night? Grady usually went right to bed after our visit with her. He cautiously rose and gone looking through the peephole. A large, inked-up prick that lived beside them stood at the door. Ryukku had not known him much, but he was an asshole just by appearance. He sighed again and undid two locks so he could open the door just enough to look out. "Hello? It's very late you know and some people have to go to work." The fake ass convict looked around the hall, as if looking out for police jolting up the stairs for him, then he focused his attention on Ryu.

"Can we like talk? Neighbah to neighbah." Ryukku did not trust anyone but Ms. Grady and his brother of course. Especially not some disgusting looking gang member who was probably as dumb as he looked.

"It's late, we can talk tomorrow."

"Come on, just a sec, and I'll be done." Ryukku glared and his neighbor kept a serious look.

"Ryu..?" He jolted and looked back seeing Kieren rubbing his eyes. Was he still asleep? "What's going on..? Who's at the door?"

"No one, just go back to bed okay?" Ryukku coaxed his baby brother back to his room and looked back to the person in front of his door. "Look, it is late, I have a child trying to sleep and I have work tomorrow. We can discuss whatever business you have with me tomorrow."

"Nah man, I think we need to talk now." He lifted his shirt secretly, revealing a silver white gun tucked within his pants. "Now you gonna unlock your damn door so we can talk?" Ryukku nearly fainted but kept his nerves under control, slowly unlocking the door due to not wanting his door busted with gunshot holes.

"W-What is it?" He tried to keep a stern voice but being so close with someone who was viciously armed was driving him up a wall. He leaned in closer to Ryukku, making him back away, accidentally letting the man in through his threshold. "Y-You're going to have to leave if you're not going to tell me what your issue is.." His breath was starting to pick up in panic as the man's eyes darkened and was completely in his apartment.

"Ya know, I've been watching your ass. It's kinda addictive, girl, the way you walk and all." His finger gently ran up Ryukku's neck, up his chin, and caressed his bottom lip. "I ain't into no dudes, but fuck, I couldn't stop looking at you." Ryukku's red flags were on high suddenly as he kicked the door shut with his foot. His heart beating in terror due to the stranger in his home while Kieren was present.

"You need to leave." He pushed away the thug's hand from his face, glaring.

"Don't be so harsh girl, I ain't seen no guys running in or out this joint so ya gotta be lonely huh?" He suddenly grabbed his throat, only forcing Ryukku to keep still instead of choking him. "I've been rather lonely myself, ya know?" His breath reeked of booze and his clothes gave off a strong aroma of weed. He reached for his waist and pulled out his gun slowly. "So why don't we keep each other company?" He whispered softly to the frightened Ryukku. His body began to tremble as the barrel was placed against his head.

"W-What do you want..?" Ryu cried softly so not to alert Kieren who he wasn't sure was awake or asleep in his room now.

"Get on your knees." Ryukku tried to glance down the hall to see if Kieren was anywhere but was forecfully pushed down onto his knees. Tears stung his eyes, terrified. "You know how to suck dick?"

"Of course not...please, I can give you money.. Just, not this please.." Ryukku cried and pleaded as soft as he could as his neighbor unzipped his pants and pulled out a half-hard member. The first thing that caught Ryu's attention was the smell then the sight of it. He pulled his head away quickly but was yanked by his bangs, forcing his cheek to brush up against the hardening length. "P-Please..I can't do this..." He tried pulling away again, tried to beg and bribe but suddenly felt the thick member ram into his small mouth. Nearly choking on the smell alone, his tears flooded out as the bigger male let out a light groan in pleasure.

"Good, now use your tongue to get it all wet~" Ashamed and scared, he slowly did as he was told, using his tongue to run along his length, refusing to taste his tip. He tried his hardest to keep himself from vomitting but found it hard to do so as his dick thrusts deeper into his mouth. "F-Fuck..~ Keep going baby~" Nails dug into own legs and couldn't help but pull away hacking and coughing.

"R-Ryu..?" His emerald eyes widened in shock hearing Kieren's soft voice, alert and concern in his voice hearing his brother coughing. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just stay in your room..!" Ryukku called out and was yanked again, this time, the thug literally pushed his fat cock down his throat, gagging him. Ryukku started kicking and arms and legs, barely breathing as the stranger panted, thrusting in and out. Sadly, Ryukku felt his tip dripping a hot liquid along his tongue, length pulsing in excitement.

"Ryu..?" Kieren stayed in his room but was not letting up on his curiosity.

"Goddamn, fucking your mouth pussy is..too good..~" He grinned down at a terrified Ryukku, panting and moaning; occasionally, as his thrusts got harder and more powerful, he'd send Ryu's head banging against the wall. Kieren began to sniffle and tried sticking his head out his room.

"Why aren't you answering, Ryu..? Is someone else there?" Ryukku tried to pull away but was unable to do so until suddenly the intruder let out a loud, satisfying grunt, filling his mouth with a hot, sticky liquid. Kieren, concerned, starts crying, wondering why he heard the strange man instead of his brother, but did not want to go against his orders. Ryu, as shocked as a deer in headlights, stilled his body and let the man pull out slowly before hacking out cum onto the floor.

"It wasn't that bad, bitch~" He put away his gun and opened his door. "Thanks girl and you even think of going to anyone about this, I'll put a bullet through ya head and pawn off that bitch ass brat of yours to the baby-fuckers~" With that said, he simply left a disturbed and upset up Ryukku.

"Ryu...?" Kieren peeked outside from his room and seen Ryukku on the floor. "Ryu!" He ran over and held onto his, crying his eyes out already. "What's wrong?! You wasn't answering!"

Ryukku looked to Kieren and quickly snapped back into reality, pushing Kieren away.

"Don't touch me! I'm...I'm dirty, I have to go clean up. I'm sorry..." He himself couldn't even hold back tears. Running off to the bathroom and crying immensely while washing out his mouth. Kieren went and stood in the bathroom doorway, trembling in fear as Ryukku broke down in front of him.

"I...I should have helped..."

"Kie..."

"I'm sorry Ryukku!" Kieren bawled loudly, dropping his water gun Ryukku just noticed he was holding. His older brother quickly wiped away his tears and knelt down in front of Kie, hugging him tightly. Whispering to him lovingly that he would be okay. That he was proud Kieren kept away instead of intervening. Who knew what he would have done to him.

That night, Kieren and Ryukku spent the night at Grady's, saying they were too scared to stay at their place tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Ladies, Lock Your Doors**

 _The day Kieren was born was a day I'd never forget of course. It was the day our family became whole and everything was perfect. Though unfortunately, the good times passed and I later found out from eavesdropping that my mother had come down with breast cancer. At the time, I was angry at her. I was angry she pretended everything was okay and we'd always be together. I hated that she smiled even though she was getting sicker and sicker. The cancer was already in a dangerous state the time she found out. It was just now a matter of time left...before we'd lose her._

Ryukku trembled as he fixed the slushie machine, trying not to recall the terrible night he had. Even getting up for work had made his heart race due to having to sneak back upstairs from Grady's to their apartment room in order to get dressed for work. He should have remembered to bring his clothes down when they left. but he was too concerned about their safety to worry about clothes. He cranked the small pipe and sighed hearing the failed slushie machine take a go at making a frozen treat. He tried again but to no prevail.

"Hey Ryu," His boss came up to him, a kind-hearted smile on his face as he approached. Ryukku directed his attention to him but still continued to work slightly on the machine. "how's it coming? Do you think you can fix it?"

"Well at this rate, I'm not really sure. I mean, I'm no mechanic so I'd prefer it if you called a professional to come and take a look at this." Ryukku abandoned the machine and went into the back, wiping his sweat-covered face. He had been feeling under the weather mainly due to yesterday. Luckily he hadn't spotted his neighbor nor heard from him at all.

It had been a total nightmare, being attacked while Kieren was just a few feet away. Earlier, Kieren had thrown a huge fit, bawling his bright, blue eyes out, begging and pleading for his brother to stay with him. He didn't want anything to happen to Ryukku. His big brother reassured him and promised to bring home something sweet for him if he'd behave good for Ms. Grady. Ryukku had tried to get out of the apartment as quick as possible due to Grady already sensing something was up with him. She was tempted to ask him if anything happened last night, but he was already out the door and heading down the flight of stairs.

"Oh well thank you for at least taking a whack at it, damned thing always busts when we need it most. With summer coming up, that slushie machine is a gold mine around this place." He sighed heavily but smiled through the matter. "I'll go and call for someone to come and take a look at it. Just put up a sign for now, Ryukku."

"Okay sir," Ryukku smiled back and left for the supplies room, getting an 'Out of Order' sign to place on the slushie machine. His boss was right though, summer was coming around early and the heat was getting unbearable. He thought of poor Kie and Grady sitting in her un-air conditioned apartment. Maybe he'd suggest the three go out on his day off and head to the public pool. Get Kie some floaties, teach him how to swim probably. A small smile fluttered across his face but was soon destroyed seeing a familiar face pop into the store.

A wicked, disgusting grin plastered on a monster of a man he wished he could never see again. His neighbor had walked into the store along with some of his friends, joking loudly and cackling like hyenas. Two set off down the aisle to snatch up some chips and a couple of candy bars and a single bag of Skittles. While the third and him hung out at the front counter and awaited for their cashier to grab some requested cigarettes. Ryukku hid himself quickly in the freezer section, trying not to have a heart attack. He clenched his chest tightly, tearing up nearly, recalling what happened last night.

"Will that be it, sir?" The young woman politely asked, bagging the snacks and cigarettes.

"Yeah, yeah," He answered, rolling out some crumbled bills from his wallet. Ryukku quietly prayed they'd hurry up and leave. "Here you go babe." He handed over the cash in favor of his shopped goods and seemed he was about to leave with his friends. "Hey, do you know some guy that works here? Dark brown hair, green eyes guy?"

"Do you mean Ryukku?" She wandered. "Me and him are the only ones who work here, excluding another person who takes the early morning shift." Ryukku, terrified, cursed the girl silently. "Is there something you need?"

"Nah, he's a friend of mines and I was just wanting to say hi to him~"

"Oh, okay then. Well, have a nice day."

"You too babe and tell him I dropped by." He gave her a sweet smile and took off out the store with his cackling fools. Ryukku poked his head out, checking to see if they were far from the store then rushed to the counter.

"What the fuck, Abi?!"

"W-What?"

"Why did you tell him I worked here?!"

"He said he was your friend! What's wrong? Are you in trouble or something?" She lowered her voice in case of speaking of illegal matters with the most-likely criminals. Ryukku shook his head furiously. Now that creep knows where he works; it was bad enough having him as a neighbor but now his workplace was in jeopardy. He wandered about going to the police; it would only be a matter of time before he tries to get him cornered again. "I'm sorry Ryu, really I didn't-"

"It's fine, it's nothing serious, just keep an eye out when it comes to that guy."

It had been along day of being tensed up and nervous due to his close encounter with the scumbag he lived next door to. All Ryukku wanted was to go home and be greeted by his angelic little brother Kieren. He had secretly swiped him a white chocolate bar along with a cheap panther plushie he stole from a different convenience store down the street. There was no way he'd steal from the same places, so his options of picking was limited.

He made his way up along the stairs, his usual routine, heading to Grady's place at the end of the hall. A few knocks and Kieren was at the door in front of him. Aquamarine eyes and a shimmering smile made all of Ryukku's pain and worries melt away instantly.

"How was work?" Kie politely asked and clung to his brother's waist.

"It was pretty good, my boss let me have some bagels for lunch~"

"Mmm, bagels? You get me one?"

"No but I did bring you something even better than bagels~" Kie squealed and got hushed loudly by Grady who was whopping something up in the kitchen for their dinner. Ryukku gave her a welcoming smile and she returned one then put her eyes back onto the television screen. Kieren excitedly pounced around for his gift as Ryukku took a seat on the couch, digging his treats from the bag. "Here you go~"

"White chocolate and a kitty?!" Kieren squealed and got hushed by Grady once again. "Thank you Ryu~" He smooched his older brother's cheek and placed his chocolate in the fridge, knowing Grady wouldn't let him eat it until he finished his dinner completely. He then took off, going to fetch his new doodles and worksheets him and Grady worked on together to show Ryukku.

"How was you guys' day?" Ryukku spoke up, looking over at Grady. The kitchen's burners were getting to her, her face shone from the dimly lit kitchen light, sweating a bit. She stirred the boiling noodles in the pot and checked the grilling meat. All the while, her eyes stayed on the bright television screen.

"It was good, just like every day with that child. He really is an angel, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, what's this?" Ryukku now watched the screen with Grady. The news was blaring like mad, a red banner scrolling across the screen stating "Famous criminal escaped prison once again and on the lose around Datonya".

"Well those damned idiot cop pigs lost one of their caged up monsters. Oh lord, this world Ryu, this world. Escaping convicts and such, how could they lose him?" Ryukku found the remote control and increased the volume. A Hispanic news reporter popped onto the screen to do her segment on the matter.

"Police have given out a warning of the search of Mark Mendez," A police picture of the well-handsome, dark-colored male smiling at the camera as if taking a school picture popped onto the screen beside the news reporter's head. Grady shook her head ashamed of the police's sloppiness while Ryukku's eyes glued firmly on the man in the picture. His eyes, despite his crooked demeanor, seemed rather soft and warm; probably due to them being an amber and dark sunset hue. Lights scars marked across his neck and slightly exposed chest. Ryukku also noticed the ink rising up his arm, crawling across the exposed body parts. But the worst was the smile. Why smile if you're going to prison? "Mark Mendez was charged with mass murder on his first offense three years ago and sentenced given the death penalty." As she continued on with the story, the screen brightened with old footage of the male in court. He oddly was still grinning and smiling, seeming happy to be in his orange jumpsuit and tied up like an animal in front of the judge. "Judge Hall had given the sentencing at that time and shipped off to Temphis Prison. Only to escape and disappear within two weeks of being contained."

"Oh my god..." Ryukku's mouth gaped open shocked with such a thing. Escaping prison? How did he do such a thing?

"After escaping, he was later found and arrested in Cuba for the deaths of 3 young females and given, again, another death penalty. Judge Alvarez had given him a month for his death excacution but micariously escaped the day of it. While in Cuba, he had been harboring the name Joshua Peters. He was later found and arrested once again on his third time in a bar thanks to the local call in. He was brought forth to Judge Michaels who had given him his latest death penalty on Peldro Island. Now escaped, calls have been recieved about a familiar looking man spotted around in Datonya. Police demand anyone who spots Mark Mendez is to not make any contact with him. It is required to call 911 as soon as possible. More updates will be presented later on tonight, now back to you George." She smiled and the television was flicked off.

"Escaped prison three times? How is that possible?" Ryukku asked, terrified of a man possible of escaping death and still bloodthirsty for new victims. He thought of Grady and Kieren, it would be best if they stayed indoors until police apprehend this guy.

"I blame the so-called 'top edge security force'. Those lazy pigs are nothing but racist bastards who'd attack innocent people rather than the actual demons among us." Grady was fuming, she usually got like this whenever she watched the news and seen something distasteful. Especially when it came to the police. "Losing a perp three times is ridiculous. No excuse at all." She turned off the burners and picked up the pot, draining the water from the noodles so she could add the meat and sauce. Ryukku rose and got to the dishes, helping her set up the table. "Now I gotta be on my damn tiptoes cause the police can't do their job right."

"You think they'll catch him again?"

"I do pray those fools do. Drug dealers and gang members, ugh, are a walk in the park compared to pure psychopaths. They...they run on something else. Not money, or sex, or anything. They'll kill just to kill." Ryukku's ears flattened and took Grady's hand, quietly promising her that they'd be okay.

Down in the rural parts of Datonya, a lone RV sat in the darkness as echo-less screams rose from it. Her blond hair was tangled in a tight, callused fist. Her cheeks flushed and tears stung her eyes.

"A-Ahh! P-Please stop!" The woman begged, barely able to focus on anything due to her pussy being forcefully fucked. The male seemed bored with her as her cries began to die down after their fourth round. By now, he made her vagina a cum-oozing mess. He rammed deeper and harder, sending shivers up her spine and making her whine and scream, sending her into a climaxing frenzy. She dropped onto the bed, panting and coughing from her hoarse throat. "P-Please..." She tried scrambling away, clawing at the bed sheets to get away.

"I haven't came yet, sweetheart." He laughed and yanked her back to him, drilling back into her pussy. Of course she cried out again, begged, tried batting at him, anything to get him to stop.

She cursed herself from ever opening the door. It had been late already and she had spent most of the day taking turns driving with her newly wedded husband. The two had taken their honeymoon onto the road to explore the countryside and parked off the side of the road to get some loving and snuggling in. But were interrupted by a knock at their door. Her husband was reluctant to answer at first but his wife convinced him otherwise. Apparently, the stranger's car had broke down along the road and needed some assistance. Her husband agreed to go with him to check it out but the two returned, her husband a bloody, beaten mess and the stranger ordering her to strip.

"G..Get off!" She could barely muster up the strength to fight anymore. Oddly, she found herself moaning and crying for it. She'd unknowingly begged for his fat cock to stir her pussy up after their second round. He gladly fulfilled her wish and then some. Her cunt filled with so much of his hotness, she was sure she was already pregnant. Her husband, beaten and barely conscious watched on as his new, young wife was being fucked like crazy on her knees. Her plump ass sticking up and spanked harder and harder as their mixed love juices dripped onto the bed sheets. "N-Not inside again..please...anywhere else.." Her face pressed against the pillows as she started scrambling again to get away. She felt his dick pulse which was a now known sign he was going to cum again. Sweat trickled down well-sculpted muscles and the RV had filled with an overpowering scent of male musk and sweat.

"You're such a little bore, how does your hubby deal with this?" He panted a bit and pulled out, shooting his steamy load all over her back and ass. "God, if I knew you sucked this bad at fucking, I would've just killed you at the beginning~" Her body collapsed fully on the bed. Sniffling and crying. The stranger looked over to the ashamed and stunned husband and smirked. "Did you like the show anyways, fella?" He went to their kitchen and snatched a beer from the mini fridge before taking a seat beside the trembling husband. Her cracked it open and guzzled the drink down. "She was good at first, but after a while, it's no fun anymore, ya know?" The husband simply was too shock to do anything anymore and he ached so badly from the blows given. "Hurts does it?" He gently placed his chilled beer can against the man's bruised face, startling him. "You two deserve each other, you're both boring little cunts. But it's still dark out and I still wanna have some fun~" The wife flinched hearing him and slowly mustered up the strength to sit up. She quickly grabbed a small pot the two used to brew hot chocolate and went to swing at her rapist.

A second within the fight, he grabbed her wrist before the pot made contact with skull and pushed her onto the floor. Her husband cried through his gag and struggled, wanting to protect his wife. The stranger stood up and simply watched the girl back up against the bed. After a minute of suspense, a devilish grin grew on his face.

"N-No...please...no more...I'm sorry..." She whined softly and closed her legs tightly. In her sudden movements, a small trail of semen marked the floor.

"Come on, the night's still young~" He grabbed her by her blonde locks and dragged her close to her husband, forcing her to kneel beside him. He pulled out a small gun and aimed at the husband. A sharp look in his amber and sunset-colored eyes. "Look away for a second and I'll plant two in your head." He still held his wife's hair in his fist and rammed his dick completely down her throat, sure as hell she wouldn't try to bite down. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks but she shocked her own husband as she pulled back, letting the massive dick slide in between her breasts and began titfucking her attacker. Her tongue massaged his tip, collecting semen and blushed furiously. He watched her and her husband closely, enjoying their reactions as she succumbed to him. Utterly drooling from having him in her mouth, she squeezes his length with her tits, earning a lustful grunt. She was gone. She pulled back slowly and looked up to him with pleading eyes. He knew what she wanted and allowed her to get into position. Face down, ass up right in front of her husband.

"Please fuck me raw, sir..~"

"Please sweetheart," He got behind her and held her hips in position. "Call me Daddy~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Good Morning, Good Night**

 _At first, things didn't seem too bad. At first, people tried to help us. They offered to make meals, escort us to and from school, and even donate some handy-downs from previous children they had. Things we're too bad. Then slowly, the people stopped coming around. They moved on and left us in the empty house. They avoided talking to us, seeing us, and it hurt. It was as if they stopped caring. 'Eh, its been a month already, the brats should just move on.' or 'Why haven't social services come and do something about those two?'. I heard the small, secret conversations the neighbors whispered when they thought I was out of hearing range. I hated them, but loved that they gave us help. I hated my mother, but I loved that she would hold my hand whenever I was scared or anxious. But I never hated Kieren. Kieren, that day they booted us out our home, was the only light I had left in the dark void forming around me._

Kieren awoke to the small Minnie Mouse alarm clock they found in a thrift store when first moving in. His small, blue eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up in bed. The two clock hands were on six and half way through the three and four. Kieren eyed the clock closely, remembering what Grady taught him about reading analog clocks. It popped into his head suddenly. 6:18, he thought then looked to the window seeing the sun out. So the small one came to the conclusion it was 6:18 am and his big brother didn't have to go into work today. A smile crossed his face as he seen the exhausted Ryukku snoring beside him in bed. He wished it was like this every day. Just the two them together, no work to take his Ryu away from him. Although he cared deeply for Ms. Grady, he still favored his brother as his top love. Kie then climbed out of bed quietly and adjusted the blanket over his brother's body, earning a pleased moan.

Breakfast in bed would be something nice to do for his brother, Kieren thought, and ran out to the kitchen. Usually, the two only ate cereal in the morning together. There was one time Grady had offered the two of them a deluxe breakfast. Made up of scrambled and peppered eggs, crispy bacon, grease-filled sausage links, and slightly burnt pancakes soaked to the bone with syrup and butter. Kieren cherished that memorable day and thought he could do something special for Ryukku for working so hard. He whipped open the fridge door and scanned the inside. A half-emptied gallon of milk, an empty egg carton, some leftovers taken from Ms. Grady's, some condiments, and a pack of bacon with only three slices left sat in the fluorscent lighting.

"What can I do with this?" Kieren pouted but was not deterred. Luckily, he's watched Ms. Grady cooked things all the time and knew a thing or two of how to use a stove. He grabbed the bacon and turned on the small burner so the little blue flames ignited. He learned that it wasn't really safe to have the burner on too high. He fetched a chair and got the frying pan out from one of the cabinets then placed the remaining strips onto it. Slowly, the sound of sizzling popped his ears and he flushed with pride. He was making breakfast for his brother, what an achievement. He went to search the egg carton and pouted seeing no eggs and threw it into the trash. Okay, no eggs, but he could improvise. He got his chair and checked the freezer, spotting his waffles box and found at least two more left. He placed the two into the beaten up toaster and let it cook.

He waited patiently, flipping the bacon strips so they could cook on the other side but was popped in doing so. He whimpered but was determined to finish what he started. Soon, the waffles came shooting up, a bit dark on the side, but still edible. He fetched the crispy bacon from the pan and placed the two onto a plate. The small one eyed his creation intently and figured something was missing of course and gone to search everything in the kitchen. He found some cereal and simply poured the bootleg Captain Crunch onto the plate, replacing them as the scrambled eggs. "Done~" Kieren sighed happily and poured a glass of cold tap water and he was off holding the plate like a waitress and gripping the dripping glass.

He peeked back into the room and seen Ryukku still fast asleep and hurried to place his breakfast onto the nightstand. A small hand shook his brother gently, calling out his name to get him up.

"Ryu, Ryu, wake up, I got a surprise for you~"

"Mmm, Kie?" Ryukku opened his eyes a bit, seeing his little brother smiling like crazy. "What's up?"

"Look," Kieren showed his homemade breakfast, actually shocking Ryukku. "I made you breakfast in bed!~!"

"You? Made this?" Ryukku eyed the food and picked up his plate, sitting up. Kieren handed him a fork and the two sat in bed together. "Thank you Kie."

"I'd do anything for you!~"

"Same here." He picked up his bacon and bit off half before giving Kieren the other half. Kieren was reluctant at first, but took his piece, scarfing it down. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. You've been working so hard lately and..and...I wanted to help." Kieren secretly was bothered still about that night. Someone was clearly in their home and he was forced to stay in his room as his brother handled the burden. He should be able to be there for Ryukku, he should be able to protect him like Ryu does for him. A hand gently touched Kieren's head, running his fingers through light brunette hair. Ryukku smiled down at him, worried suddenly that he'd be too beautiful once he grew up. Kieren was his light, the only reason he had even lived this long. He loved him and Kieren loved Ryukku. The two shared the blissful silence, already understanding each other. "I want to be strong. For Ryu."

"And I want to be strong for Kie."

"But you're already strong." Kieren began to sniffle and tear up. The hand still caressing his head.

"I'm not strong enough."

"I don't get it..."

"You will when you're older."

"I hate being babied...I want to work and do stuff for you."

"When you're older. For now," Ryukku cupped both of Kieren's cheeks into his hands and kissed his forehead gently. Kieren's cheeks flushed deeply. "All I want is to see you happy and smiling."

"Ryu..." Kieren cried and hugged his brother tightly. He still hated being taken care of, he hated letting Ryu take on the burden of the world, and he hated not being able to help him. But he loved Ryukku, he loved him for his strength, his kindness, his dedication. Kieren viewed Ryukku as his savior. He was his everything and no one else would replace him. As Kieren buried his face into his brother's shirt, he didn't realize Ryukku crying himself.

The two decided it'd would be nice to hang out with Grady for the day even though Kieren offered the idea of going to the public pool to cool off. Ms. Grady's place didn't have air conditioning but she luckily still had fans blowing like clockwork in her place. The two headed down the stairwell but noticed a bunch of boxes settled in front of a door in Grady's hallway. No one was around, but the door was flung open. Someone could get their stuff stolen, Ryukku thought. This wasn't the most trustworthy neighborhood after all. He tightly gripped Kieren's hand as they made their way into the hall. Kieren was ecstatic to see someone moving in. As th two walked, Kieren noticed one of the boxes read 'Toys' and beamed. A family moving into the apartment? Maybe a playmate for Kieren? His mind was buzzing now with the thought of a little girl or boy around his age he could play with. Although there could have been other children in the unit, but Ryukku did not trust anyone else than Ms. Grady with Kieren.

Kieren halted as they walked, startling Ryukku.

"What, why did you stop? Come on, Kie."

"Look," Kieren whispered looking into the apartment. Ryukku groaned and peeked inside, seeing why Kieren stopped. Inside, there was no furniture at all. The lights shut off completely, the only light sneaking into the unit was from the nearly transparent curtains of the living room. Though having no furniture, a master grand, ebony piano sat inside. Though it was only a piano, the two were entranced in its simplistic beauty. The two stood in front of the doorway in silence. "A piano right?" Ryukku took a second to nod. "It's...so big..."

"Yeah..."

"I never seen one before..."

"I seen one once. When I was little, but it was nothing compared to this."

"Can I help you?" The two nearly screamed, jolting away from their piano-trance to see a huge towering figure of a man. His dark bluish gray eyes glared down at them, forcing them to move aside so he could walk inside.

"N-No, our apologies really, we were just-"

"Is this your place?" Kieren blurted. He placed a box down by the kitchen and opened it, taking out some little household objects. He looked over at Kieren and continued unpacking.

"Yes, what is it to you?"

"I saw you had a box that said toys, do you have a kid?" Kieren wouldn't stop now, even though Ryukku was squeezing his hand to be quiet. The man ignored Kieren's question and shooed the two away from his door and slammed it. Touchy neighbor? Ryukku then scolded Kieren, telling him it was not safe to go and talk to strangers like that. He told him to never do it again and Kieren, sniffling, nodded as they went and knocked on Ms. Grady's door.

It was already hitting noon once he returned to the motel. He removed his sunshades and sighed in relief to escape the scolding sun. It was scorching outside and all he wanted was to cool down. He dropped the keys and his bag onto the dresser and took a seat on the end of one of the double beds. He looked over to see his newly obtained toy writhing in agony as the vibrators hummed wildly inside her. Tied to the headboard with steel handcuffs, she cried through her gag and bucked her shivering hips. Probably trying to get them out. He grinned widely and lied back, making eye contact with her.

"Did you have fun today, sweetheart?" He asked jokingly. She responded with a eager cry to which he was now accustomed to. He knew what she wanted and got up, removing her gag. Panting heavily, she whined at him.

"I missed Daddy so much..~" She smiled back at him which earned her one of her vibrators being removed. Her pussy twitched and was soaking wet with; dampening the sheets underneath her hips. "P-Please, put it inside.."

"I can't today, I got some business with friends." He ran his hand through her hair, seeming to love her golden locks but suddenly yanked them hard. As if he was trying to pull the hair from her scalp making her nearly scream, but she stopped herself. Now being in a populated motel, he had set ground rules for her. No leaving the room, no screaming, and no phone calls. Otherwise, she'd pay the price. She bit her bottom lip, quivering from his roughness.

"D-Daddy..."

"Shh shh, you're so needy~" He kept his tight hold of her hair making her tear up and slid his hand between her legs. She slowly opened her legs letting his thrust a single finger into her pussy. Her cheeks flushed and began to moan softly. She loved it when he was gentle, which was rare. "I leave you for two seconds and you get all clingy to me. I hate it, it's boring." His finger curled and caressed her slick walls making her rock her hips hungrily. She was wanting more and he knew it.

"Daddy, please, I've been a good girl.." She panted and moaned louder as his lips made contact to her nipple. His tongue rounded her breast and focused on her nipple, sucking it intensely. He let go of her hair and got onto the bed with her, unzipping his pants. Her legs went around his waist and she found herself moving her hips, letting his finger thrust in and out as he teased her chest. His sharp sharps pricked her a bit forcing tears to roll down her face. "I-Inside, put it inside please..I can't take it..."

He smirked and pulled out of her, simply watching her for a minute as she shivered. She lost her mind, falling for her attacker. By now, her husband was dead. Before returning to the city, he decided he was no longer needed and disposed of him. Even then, she was gone. She kissed her husband good bye and offed him herself. Used a kitchen knife, bam, right into the head. All Daddy had to do was get rid of the body. His fingers danced up her leg, then her thigh teasingly.

"How bad do you want it?"

"Please..I want Daddy to make me cum..." His phone then vibrated and he rose, fetching it out of the bag on the dresser. A text message had come through from his friend, reading: 'Hey, we're here, where are you?' He clicked away at the screen keyboard and sent his text back saying he was going to be a little late. He placed the cell back onto the dresser and looked back at his toy. She was shaking her hips, wanting nothing more than to get screwed. He was already bored of her though. They've fucked like rabbits for hours and disposed of her husband. What now? He walked over to her bedside and caressed her cheek. "Daddy..?"

"Okay okay," He pulled out the one thing she wanted more than anything and immediately went to work sucking him off. Her movements became a routine for him, lessening the fun in this. But she seemed to be enjoying herself. His hand went down her hip and in between her legs, getting a hold of the remaining vibrator in her ass. She whimpered and deep throats his massive dick earning a higher setting on the vibrator. She pulled back, crying out, begging for him to stick it in, but he yanked her head back, shoving it back into her throat. The two stayed in heated blissfulness for a minute or two until the two came in perfect timing. She cried out cumming as he came all over her face. Her body went weak as he panted a bit. He smiled as she licked whatever jizz she was able to lick from her face. "You love Daddy?"

"Y-Yes, I love Daddy and his big dick~" She giggled like a schoolgirl but stopped suddenly seeing Daddy's face grow seriously.

"Though, I have some other business to attend to and you'd get in the way of that."

"W-What..?" Keeping her handcuffed, he gags her again and fetches for his bag. She cried in panic suddenly seeing him get out a syringe and fill it with something. He made his squirming mistress and calmly injected the cold fluid into her bloodstream. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body was growing weaker in an alarming rate. Soon, her heart was slowing and her lungs were moving slower. He smiled and held caressed her cheek.

"Thanks for keeping me company~" She soon stopped breathing altogether and was gone. A husband and wife gone within only a few days. And he did plan on killing a couple of more fine, young ladies, but that was not important right now. What was, was getting down to his friends to discuss things. Have a little family reunion now that Daddy was out and free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Meet The New Guy On The Block**

 _I was given a 15-year long sentence for killing my foster father at the age of 19. It started a long time ago when my parents got into a car accident and me and my two sisters were shipped off to foster care. I hated and stirred up trouble any way how while Juliet, my little sister, tried her hardest to behave. She endured bullying from older girls and mistreatment from other adults. My older sister, Tabitha, didn't take shit from anyone but still behaved herself. It was the three of us trapped in that shithole of a place until one day Juliet and I was adopted. We tried bringing Tabitha, but they wouldn't allow it. We never seen her again after that day. So now we were trapped and broken in an even shittier place. Our foster parents were Georgette and Wilson Baker. The two seemed normal enough but I hated their guts while Juliet tried to make the best of things. She tried being a sweet daughter, seeing them as her own parents, but they weren't. I spent time away from home, anything to keep away from that fake ass couple. Georgette spent her time usually online shopping and spending huge amounts of money on bullshit. Mainly new clothes and shoes and jewelry all for her. Wilson spent his free time working on little projects around the place, built a swing set for Juliet even. And things were at least normal for her for the few years we had there, until it all went to shit. Tears, blood, and sirens. I fucking hate thinking about it._

He causally drove down the empty road, keeping a calm and relaxed position. It had grown dark the time he headed out. Had to dispose the body of his little toy before leaving. Made it real clean and quick, nothing left behind if the cops get curious about the motels. He honestly wasn't scared of the law enforcement anymore. He didn't fear being sentenced to death, shot at, beaten until a bloody pulp, and so on. Nothing got to him anymore. He loved it when he did end up in prison though. He smiled remembering his first day being confined.

Some fake ass bad ass tried to get into his face, making empty threats about bending him over and making him his bitch. Now, he was a gentleman at heart, or at least he liked to believe he was. He couldn't just let some overgrown idiot ruin his day with such nonsense. So, once it was time for some fresh air, he simply used a well-made shiv to slit his throat a couple of times. Took the guards a second to bolt at them, but he got at least four huge slits in. Unfortunately, his nasty ass blood stained his nice, new jumpsuit. He laughed a bit remembering how the guards had beaten and tazed him before throwing him into his own cell. They tried their hardest to fuck with his head, but you can't break what's already broken. They tried leaving him for days in a dark, windowless room, but it failed. They tried keeping him alone, but it failed. Everything they did failed and he escaped. How foolish they looked on the news once the story blew up.

The headlights brightened his trail as he took a turn onto the off road. The car jumped and swayed as he drove over the ground's rocks and branches. He kept the radio off and stayed in silence the whole trip which was a bad idea to do because he'd find himself digging through files he tried hiding away. One file labeled "Juliet". His hands tightened on the wheel thinking of his baby sister. The look she had when she seen pool of blood underneath that fat son of a bitch. Tears filled her dark, gray eyes then were aimed at her brother once hearing the sirens. He expected her to scream, to get up and run outside to the arriving cops, hollering "The killer's in there!". But she simply rose her trembling body and went to him. Her face buried in his chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry..."

His heart hurt so badly that day. Maybe his heart was really breaking, who knows. The two stood in the room until the officers arrived, pulling the two from each other. Juliet was sent away with Georgette to the ambulance while he was sent away into a police vehicle. Before taking off though, he looked out the window and seen Juliet. His sister held up a hand to him, as if reaching, wanting, needing. She lost her brother and he lost his sister.

His mind whipped back into reality, seeing that he had been driving for who knows how long. Finally arriving at an old, secret hidden building they were calling their new base. It was a rundown joint, but they could slowly spiff it up a bit. By now, his friends had located all around Datonya, being close enough to drive out to their base if they needed to meet up. He parked and got his cellphone to use as a light source.

"Hey, you idiots here?" He called out.

"Idiots?!" A loud voice boomed which came from a long, blonde-headed male. He opened the rusted door and grinned a smile that even a great white would run from. "Don't make me kill your ass~"

"Easel," Easel, a escaped psychopath from his pilled-up haven, was named for his cruelty. Oh how he did love the use of an aluminium baseball bat rather than an gun to use on a man's head. Easel, known for painting the town red when on rampage.

"Daddy~" The two went up to each other, giving a friendly hug. He was not into hugging guys, but it was something about Easel that he was okay with any body contact really. The two did share a bit of history together. "Took your ass long enough, man."

"Sorry, I had something to take care of." The two headed inside together where it boomed with men, all scrambling about with trash and scraps. It had been a while since he'd been in prison, thinking he needed some time to himself so he kept himself confined. But now, he wanted out and is free finally. And all he wanted to do was fuck some things up. "Goddamn, it's so good to be out again."

"You know we gotta celebrate~"

"Damn right we do." Easel then whistled, calling attention to everyone.

"Look who's dropped by for a visit guys!" Within seconds, the base had roared with excitement and a crowd formed around Daddy. All glad their leader was finally out of the slammer again. And for the first time in a long time, he felt happy. He almost felt like gushing but contained his own joy so not to look too girly in front of his men. "So how about we all chill and drink?!" Easel encouraged another uproar and it was off to the main area. Two men were ordered to go and fetch the booze. "How was it? Being locked up for so long?"

"Eh, I just needed some time to relax and think really. It wasn't so bad with a reputation like mines. If anything, I had to deal with a bunch of "fans". Bitches coming up to me, crying to be my little ass slave for protection and shit." A beer was handed over to Daddy and immediately opened it.

"Whoa, you turned onto guys, sir?" One jockey asked.

"I thought about it, having no girls around was killing me, but I tucked away my urges and beat the little guy until he couldn't walk. I hate weakness, men, understand that." He gave a serious look to his men, making some hairs stand up straight. "But let's celebrate for becoming whole again, guys~" Among the cheering, he soon spotted an exhausted ex-doctor he came to care about a lot. "Holy shit, Heads, as I live and breathe."

"It's Dr. Heads to you." Their third member, a doctor who lost his license a long time ago, smiled at Daddy. Known as Heads for his secret collection, he helped with anything medical on the team. He was the go-to guy if something happened really. The two went up to each other and shook hands, more respect rather than brotherly love that he had with Easel. "How have you been?"

"Good, taking care of these idiots for a while in your absence."

"And I thank you entirely, Heads." He hugged Heads suddenly, making the grown man flush and squirm in his hold. All that was missing now was their good old oddball, Brick.

"If you're thinking about Brick, he's resting in his new room. He was exhausted unpacking your new room." Heads informed. That's right, on the news of his release, Heads had set up his new place for him to live. Somewhere where the folks refused to speak to police and barely got attended to even when crimes do happen. On Hildon Street, in a beaten up apartment, in a already used unit in someone else's name, was Daddy's new place. He grinned, thinking already of finding a new playmate.

It was really late, nearly going onto two in the morning when Ryukku shut off the television. The two had spent the night at Grady's place for his time off. Kieren had fun playing indoor games and learning new kitchen tricks and recipes from Grady. All the while, Ryukku wanted a little time to catch up on his book. He so loved extremely graphic love novels. Every time he'd read one, he'd get so emotional when the two characters fell in love and held each other. Although it was a book aimed towards women, he couldn't help but love them. Secretly wishing he'd find someone to love him deeply.

A small yawn escaped him as he scooped up his little brother and placed him on the couch, putting a blanket over him and kissed his forehead softly. He left and checked on Grady, who was blacked out, snoring in her huge bed that nearly took up 75% of her bedroom. He gently shut her door, smiling. His mini family all tucked away and sleeping. How blissfully peaceful.

Ryukku was getting tired himself, but wasn't too keen to sleeping on the floor with no pillow or blanket. Grady's floor, if no comforting, felt like lying on a rock. He thought of joltinf back upstairs quickly to get a sheet and pillow and whip downstairs as fast as possible. Did he really want to take that chance? He thought for a while, even pacing the room a bit, thinking. Maybe everyone was already asleep, it is two o'clock in the morning after all. He swiped Grady's keys so he could lock the door behind him and stepped out into the hallway. The dull lighting showed a single man at his door, unlocking it. Ryukku froze as the man looked over and smiled. He seemed a bit familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"A little late to be up at this hour, sweetie." He chuckled and opened his door. He was the owner of the place with the grand piano? Wasn't it the scary guy from before? Maybe brothers or something living together?

"Y-Yeah," Ryukku looked away, nervous as ever. An awkward silence grew and the man then retreated into his apartment but had left the door slightly opened. Ryukku took the chance, rushing pass his doorway after locking the door, but slowed his pace once hearing an angelic sound. A key being hit, then another and another, before you know it, a small melody was being played. The piano. Ryukku loved the sound, it was so beautiful. He stayed at the stairwell, mesmerized by the sound. Soon, after the keys being hit over and over, the newly added tenant began to sing. Maybe a lullaby or childhood song, whatever it was, it was just so beautiful. Ryukku shook his head, freeing himself from the music and ran to his apartment only to find his attacker sitting against the railing in front of Ryukku's door.

"Morning, girl." He looked over, a bit exhausted looking or maybe drunk? Ryukku didn't pick up the scent of alcohol, so he must have just been tired. He backed away, ready to bolt back to Grady's. The thug slowly got onto his feet. He looked haggard. No shoes on, shirt a mess, and eyes the drooped. "Where have you been?" Ryukku then thought if he ran, he couldn't go to Grady's, then she'd have to deal with something Ryukku started. Plus Kieren was still in there. His heart was racing and he couldn't move anymore, even with the stranger moving in. He grabbed Ryu by his wrist and yanked him away from the stairwell, forcing him against the wall. He slid down, weak from the collision. "I missed you so much~" He knelt down to Ryukku and brushed his cheek with his fingers, already making him tear up. "Can we talk?"

"Y-You don't want to talk..." Ryukku cried softly.

"Yeah I do, come on." He helped Ryukku onto his feet and forced him to go to his unit. With shaky hands, he unlocked the door and opened it. Too scared to disobey. What if he still had the gun on him? If he got killed, Kieren would... The tears were coming on even heavier as the two went inside and shut the door to his only escape. "Why you been avoiding me?"

"You know why..If you don't stop this, I'll really go to the police." He glared at Ryukku, obviously not liking being threatened with cops all the time and rose his hand, back-handing him across the face.

"Don't threaten me, the cops ain't shit and ain't coming to some little bitch's rescue." He forced Ryukku down onto his couch. Ryukku then couldn't help it and screamed knowing what was going to happen. He kicked and bucked, only to be hit again and have his throat nearly crushed with the two bulky hands. Slowly he stopped struggling because he'd die if he kept it up. "Now calm your ass down and quit the screaming or I'll put one between your eyes." Ryukku silenced himself the best he could, crying and coughing as the man went to unzipping his pants. He couldn't let this person know of is special place and pleaded and begged. Trying to renegotiate with him, telling him he'd let him put it in his mouth again but was ignored. Ryukku couldn't let this happen, he just couldn't. He never let anyone touch this place. He screamed out, being hit in the face, causing a nosebleed. He cried and called out for anyone, but being in such a neighborhood, no one was likely to come and stop him. Best to keep to yourself and out of trouble is what these people believed. His attacker grinned and ripped away Ryukku's pants only to be embarrassed of wearing plain white, female panties. The man laughed, nearly tearing up. "What the fuck? You know these are bitches' panties?"

Ryukku squeezed his eyes shut and prayed. Anyone, please.. Within the growing dark void, Kieren was nowhere in sight. No light to keep you from being lost or sad, here he was, all alone in the darkness with a monster. His mind starting to shut down from the situation about to take place, ignoring the fact his panties being pulled off his hips. Ignoring the man's shocked remarks. And ignoring his devilish smirk and wet, disgusting kisses along his thighs. Ryukku needed Kieren. He needed him to help him keep away bad thoughts and terrible beings. But he was fast sleep downstairs, away from his brother. He cried out softly, calling for Kieren now, shivering from the tongue rubbing against his clit. His body shivered and his cheeks went as red as ever.

"S-Stop.." Ryukku earned another flick of his clitoris being teased and pushed at the man's head. "Stop!" Suddenly, the door was opened and the hallway light poured into the room. Ryukku's tears blurred the image before him, or rather, images. A small figure clung at the leg of the taller one. Something was in their hand.

"Mind if I step in?" He smiled kindly and walked over, ripping the man away from Ryukku's body, throwing him across the floor. The smaller one rushed to Ryukku's side, crying. My light, my little light in the endless void, Kieren.

"Ryu.." He cried. "I-I heard you screaming and I didn't know what to do..so.." His brother could barely focus on Kieren's little cries as the sound the fists hitting something was louder. "I had to ask someone for help.."

His tears escaped his eyes and he could focus his sight on his savior. He had knocked the man unconscious and turned to face the two.

"Are you okay?" He asked in such a soft voice. The new tenant had saved him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Too Easy**

It was shocking enough to have someone try and rape you in your own home, but Ryukku seemed more shaken up from the fact some stranger saved him. After beating the tar out of his neighbor, the new tenant threw him out with his tail between his legs. Kieren was worried like crazy followed by Ms. Grady who awoke to see Kie gone and the door left open. She was blowing up, cursing and bad-mouthing the ignorant punks that ruined this once-great neighborhood.

But once cooled down, she offered the two to stay at her place. Even if they were to call the police, all they'd do is beat around the bush and talk on about doing paperwork and such only for nothing to be done. Thanks to majority of the people in their neighborhood, police officials had given up trying to clean up Hildon Street. So calling about _attempted_ rape was pretty much useless. Ryukku hated it, but where else would they go?

Kieren agreed to Ms. Grady's offer immediately. It would be better if the two of them stayed with her for a bit. Ryukku sighed heavily and gave in. They needed help. He accepted his defeat of being independent and the two were to go and pack some things to bunk at Grady's until they were ready to head back to their apartment.

Grady took Kieren to his room to quickly pack up some cheap toys and clothes he had, leaving his brother alone with his unnamed savior at the door. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and warm eyes looking directly at Ryukku. He couldn't help but blush from the attention from such an attractive person. The two sat in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"You okay?" He asked. Ryu didn't make eye contact, trying not to fall for anything. No one was to be trusted, only Grady and Kieren, he kept telling himself. "Very wise to have your door locked." He scanned the millions of locks along his door's length. "Looks like you were trying to keep out the mightiest of all badasses huh?"

"You can go wrong with locks." It seemed like something to say jokingly, but Ryukku was serious as ever. He depended on the locks, Ms. Grady, his reflexes, everything. They kept him and Kieren safe from the dangers around them. He curled up on the couch, wishing the dark void would just leave him alone. His eyes stung from the tears he shed, making them puffy and reddish. "Locks mean safety."

"No they don't." Ryukku's eyes opened, shocked by the comment, and looked over to the stranger. "Locks won't stop anyone to be honest. Just because you add a lock or two, doesn't mean you're invincible." The conversation was starting to scare Ryu. He always felt safe when the two had their door locked tightly, but he thought, what is really stopping someone to break in? What's stopping the psychotic killer from blowing your door to splinters with a shot gun then doing the same to them? His body shivered and quaked, unsure of what to say or do. He walked over slowly to Ryukku and sat on the coffee table in front of him. Up this close, he smelled so good, blessing Ryukku's nostrils and making his heart flutter a bit. He looked to the stranger, cheeks red and heart pounding. Ryukku wasn't sure if he ever liked anyone before. Never even had a crush before, but something about this man was making him hot and nervous. He fidgeted in his seat. "You're never safe so the best tactic you got is to fight back."

"Fight back? I'm not really a fighter."

"Then you and your brother won't last long in this neighborhood, let alone the world."

"Okay, I'm packed!" Kieren came running from the hall with his penguin-shaped bag and a large duffel bag of his own stuff. Grady slowly followed out, holding a bag of Ryukku's belongings.

"Come on sweetie, we're going." Ms. Grady took Kieren's hand and gestured for Ryukku to come. The two looked at each other, Ryukku and this strange, alluring man, as if sharing a deep connection with each other. Ryukku did not trust anyone, but this man was swaying him into a different direction.

The next morning was so nice thanks to Grady. Despite being too old to be up and about so much, she was already up and in the kitchen with Ryukku, letting Kieren sleep in. The two worked on making breakfast together. Grady let Ryukku wear her apron, making him get all flustered.

"How was the couch? Were the cats a bother?" Grady asked concerned, whipping away at her eggy batter. Ryukku shook his head.

"They were fine really. Pringles really helped me get some sleep last night." He chuckled at the eldest cat of the litter, Pringles. The big, gray cat mewed hearing his name, resting on an ottoman. The two laughed at the cat's laziness.

"How about you though?"

"I slept fine, Grady." He smiled to reassure her, backing her off his case. Honestly though, he was stuck in a endless night of nightmares. The ever growing void was consuming him. He cried silently to himself all night, terrified of leaving the apartment unit, terrified he wouldn't be able to protect Kieren or even himself. "You worry too much~"

"I worry because I care about you two so much." She sighed softly, smiling. "You two are the closest thing I got to a family and I see you two boys as my own children. If something happened to you or Kie, I'd just die right then and there."

"Oh Grady, please," Ryukku giggled and finished with the bacon strips, letting them sit on the napkins to help absorb some of the grease. He moved away from the stove so Grady could get started on the eggs. It was nice being able to live like this. The three together, happily pushing away the horrible madness of the world around them.

"You know, last night, I was thinking of making that man a nice present."

"Hm?" Ryukku looked to her. "The guy from last night?"

"Yeah, I mean, he really did such a noble thing. You know around here, no one helps anyone. And coming to the rescue like that deserves a thank you." Ryukku thought about it, the amazing, golden eyes that made him blush, the smell of whatever cologne he was wearing that made his heart skip a few beats, it made him nearly drop to his knees. He hadn't thanked him so it was proper of them to repay the favor. Ryukku agreed they'd wait later on to make Grady's new neighbor a cake as thanks. She agreed to the idea and wondered if vanilla or chocolate was the way to go.

Meanwhile, Kieren lied in bed, staring up into the ceiling. He awoke about five minutes ago from a dream he couldn't really make out to be good or bad. He wasn't sure how he felt about it because it made him extremely happy but sad at the same time. He had dreamed of long, curly locks, the color of nearly white. Soft, emerald eyes like Ryukku's that made him smile brightly. Her smile matched his own and her voice was like an angel's. She whispered something to Kieren was he lied in her lap. Soft, light blonde curls caressed against his body and made him feel safe. He couldn't pick up what she was saying but he knew it. He knew the inaudible words she spoke and spoke back, tears swelling in his eyes.

"I love you too, mommy." Kieren whimpered softly and pulled the sheets over his small body. The image of his mother, a woman who looked out of this world, stayed in his head.

Soft, smooth, and beautiful; fingers moving ever so elegantly across the keys. One finger dancing along with its many partners making a musical trance. He learned to play around the age of 15. He recalled the recitals and endless practicing Georgette would force to to do. The teachers they spent so much money on to teach me. One, he recalled very vividly. Mrs. Savage, as beautiful as she was, she was naive. Didn't even take long for him to get her ass naked and bent over the piano Wilson brought for him. Her tits pressed up against the keys, rocking her huge hips intensely against his dick, making her scream out his name. After their third session together, they stopped practicing altogether and just screwed like rabbits in heat. Eventually, Georgette had walked in on one of their private sessions only to find the two in her master bedroom with Mrs. Savage tied to the headboard, ass in the air, getting drilled deeply in her shivering pussy.

She was of course fired and not later did he hear about her and her husband divorcing. He didn't really mind much about breaking apart a ten-year marriage, but he was bummed that every teacher from then on was a man. By a couple of weeks, he told his foster parents he was done with piano. Juliet was hurt that he stopped playing, but he refused to waste time on such a dumb instrument. Georgette called him ungrateful one time and she ended up in the hospital from rat poisoning.

He soon stopped playing his angelic music and turned away from the piano to look out the window. The sun was out and he was getting the urge again. He wanted, no, he needed someone. Cute, naive, desperate for someone to notice their stupid ass dress or their chemical-soaked hair. They were easy. Call them beautiful, smile a little, and get them horny. Simple enough and soon they'd find out they made a mistake. They'd cry and beg him to let them go and he'd let them drown in their own lust; soon driving them insane. Sometimes they'd last a long time and other times they'd break completely after the first go. He killed a lot. Men and women, he lost count a long time ago. Now every face he lured was soon forgotten and a new one replaced it. He knew he'd have to head to the base again soon, so he had to move fast.

He retreated to his bedroom, washing up, and getting into some nice, summertime clothes. He sprayed himself in a light coating of his favorite fragrance and was out the door. Upon leaving, he noticed a pretty young thing walking out her door. She was dressed rather flashy, screaming to get attention but then go and nag about guys eyeing her. She was definitely that type of girl. He smiled and walked towards the stairs, getting her attention immediately.

"Good morning," Daddy smiled warmly at her. She didn't return the smile but she blushed. The two headed down the stairwell together, her high-inched heels clomping down on every step until she screwed up, tripping. She screamed out scared she was going to break something but was caught in mid-fall. "Oh god, you got to be careful, young lady. You could have hurt yourself."

"T-Thanks, these damn stairs, I'm not usually a klutz." She smiled, even more flustered with the male holding her. The stupid fish that wandered the pond and came across a hook. He flirted a bit, complimenting her other qualities instead of going for the whole 'fine ass figure' road. Spouting shit from his mouth the whole time, he traps the fish, luring her with the hook's bait. He asks about drinks, something to cool them down from the summer heat and she suggests a place she knows. He accepts and the two go out together. All the while, he continued to flirt, getting a little more closer. The hook nearly about to trap her. She continues to blush and giggle then allows him to place his arm around her. The two move together through the city to a hidden bar.

Inside, they sit, order drinks, talk. He waits and charms as they drink more and more. All the while, he watches her closely without giving off his true intentions. She laughs and nags about her boss at work. Talking about how he'd "accidentally" grope her and such. Bullshit, she'd call it and he agreed. Soon, he noticed her scooting over closer to him, telling him she never met such a sweet guy before. He tells her she just wasn't looking hard enough, giving her false hope. She looks up to him and he looks down at her and the fluttering feeling takes over. She tells him she needs him and he asks if she was sure if she was positive about it. She'd shake her head and whisper she no longer cared and just wanted someone nice to hold her. The hook grabs hold of the fish and is yanked closer and closer to the boat.

They leave their booth together and head out the bar, stumbling around to find an hotel or somewhere. She tells him her friend lived close by the bar and they could go there. Apparently, she had the keys due to her friend being out of town for the week. The two head up into the apartment, a bit nicer than the one he was staying at, but he didn't care. He was already raging hard and had his victim nearly out her ugly clothes. He tore away at her bra, letting her massive breasts jiggle free. He squeezed and fondled them making her cry out and grind against his growing bulge. He squeezed her tits closer together, allowing him to suck both of her nipples, making the young woman scream. Her cheeks flushed a cute shade of red and pushed his head away. He sat up letting her unzip his pants and pull out his rock hard length, licking from his base to the tip. He found himself panting and joked for her to stop teasing him.

She giggled and thrusts the huge dick between her breasts, ravaging his tip with her tongue, collecting his precum. He watched her, panting and growing harder, wanting to torture her. He wanted to really hear her scream. Not just from pleasure, but from pain. He wanted her to beg him to stop only to be ignored. He bit his bottom lip, lost in a sadistic trance of what he could do to her, and came hard, shooting his hot, sticky semen right down her throat. She obviously never had a guy do this to her due to her shockingly trying to pull away to spit it out, but had her hair forcefully yanked. Thrusting his dick deeper down her throat so she'd swallow every last drop of it.

"Drink all of it, sweetie~" She teared up, having no choice but to chug down the huge amount. Finally done, he let her go, watching her pull away and hack violently.

"D-Don't do that! It's disgusting!" She yelled. He couldn't take her seriously seeing traces of his jizz running down her chin. He apologized and gestured for her to come close. She pouted but did as she was told. "What?" He kissed her head softly and groped her huge tits, making her moan softly. "N-Not so hard.."

"I can't help myself, you're just too beautiful not to fondle a little~" She leaned back a bit, allowing him to remove her thin panties from her hips, revealing a soaking wet pussy.

"U-Uh, could you be gentle please..?"

"Why?~"

"I'm..well..a virgin..." And yet she dressed like a whore. Women, who sit around and nag about being not taken seriously, they sure do a lot of dumb things. But he kept that to himself and smiled. She lied back on the plush bed, nervous of course, but he calmed her.

"I'd be honored to be your first, sweetie~" She teared up and cried happily, thinking her first time was going to be amazing. He opened her legs wide and asked if she was sure about this. She told him she wouldn't want anyone else and the fun began. Blood, tears, sweat, he so longed for this. He then spent his morning in the nice little apartment torturing the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: My First Kiss Goes A Little Like This**

He had a hard time returning to work again, he could barely keep his eyes opened as he stocked the shelves. Abi watched him worried and left the counter, walking over. She asked if he needed a break but Ryukku told her it was fine. Usually people have trouble sleeping if they have nightmares, but now Ryu's head was being tormented by something not scary at all. His mind fluttered with the image of golden eyes peering into his own, big hands that could easily protect Ryukku, and his scent. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled in his life. Imported cologne or something, he wondered. What kind of place would sell such a unique fragrance? Abi already seen Ryukku wasn't in reality, his mind off somewhere else.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I said, what's on your mind? You seem a little out of it."

"Oh nothing Abi, really. I just didn't get enough sleep last night is all." He wasn't sure why these images were appearing in his dreams. Every time he'd close his eyes, he'd see him. Sometimes, he'd smile and ask about things. How was your day? What's your favorite soda? Who do you like? He'd ask and I'd answer. In his dream, the two sat alone at a table. Tea and peaches was what they were oddly served. He'd ask a question and Ryukku would think before answering. The man who gracefully pick up the small teacup and sip a bit before taking a peach slice and biting into it. A single peachy drip would cascade down his chin and Ryukku would lean across the table and use his tongue to lick it clean. A playful smirk would appear on his face and he'd thank Ryu before kissing his cheek sweetly.

Other times, he'd dream of the two of them together in the dark void. The two would have their backs to each other and Ryukku would cry seeing his light nowhere. The darkness felt realistically heavy and he'd weep until the man sung. He'd sing so beautifully and the void's blackness faded. The dark walls disappeared and the two sat together in the endless light. One singing and the other listening.

He shook his head free from the blissful dreams.

"Um, hey, Abi?"

"Yeah?"

"What does it mean when you can't stop thinking about someone?" She looked up at Ryukku surprised and screamed, nearly scaring Ryu off.

"Do you have a crush?!"

"C-Crush?"

"You know, like, you really, really like someone?~ That you can't stop thinking about them for even a second!"

"Uh, no-"

"Omg, you're so in denial!~ Well, who is she?~" Ryukku flushed, regretting already even mentioning it to her. He really didn't think he had a crush or anything. It was just, well, something else he couldn't really explain. But definitely not a crush. He calmed Abi down, telling her he didn't have a crush. She still didn't believe him but accepted Ryukku's denial and retreated to the counter before their boss stepped out from the back, wondering what the screaming was for.

Thanks to Abi though, the thought ran through his head all day. How could he have a crush on some stranger? Let alone a man? He sighed heavily as he made his way home. All he wanted now was a bath together with Kieren and to eat dinner and watch TV. He headed off down the sidewalk alone and noticed a familiar face. Dressed better for the heat, he wore a jet black tank top that hugged against his body so tightly, Ryukku could notice the fine muscles underneath, a pair of loose shorts the revealed even finer calf muscles, and a pair of shades that kept his mesmerizing eyes hidden. He sat alone on the sidewalk, smoking, not even noticing the slowly approaching Ryukku. Was his mind somewhere else? He scooted close enough to catch a whiff of his cologne and nearly dropped to his knees. Cheeks growing warmer, he was in love with this smell.

"You alright there or do you need my help again?" Ryukku froze, embarrassed as he turned his head slightly to look at him. The two looked at one another, nearly making Ryu squeal from his removing his shades. "You heading home?"

"Um, yeah, I am."

"Mind if I walk with you?" Ryukku's defenses rose. Don't trust anyone, Ryu's mind screamed. He backed away, about to run off but this man did save him from being raped so he couldn't really be all that bad. Ryukku agreed to the company and the two were off. Walking slowly through along the street. "Hey I never caught your name or whatever."

"My name?"

"Yeah, you got one right?" Ryukku blushed, looking at anything and everything else but him. "Well if you don't wanna give me your name, then I have no choice but to bestow a nickname~"

"Wait, w-what?! I have a name, it's-"

"Princess~" Ryukku felt a spear strike him in his male pride. Despite his face, his curves, and "special place", he still wanted to be noticed as a guy. "Your nickname will be princess~"

"B-But I'm a guy.."

"So?"

The air filled with silence for a moment. Was this man really out of this world? Calling a man 'princess'? He never felt so unmanly. "Do you dislike it, princess?" He lifted Ryukku's head up to him. The smell, his eyes, the warmness of his fingers touching him. Everything was in rose-colored view, making him look even more attractive. Ryukku took a second to gather his thoughts back and pulled away.

"It's not manly. I don't like it at all."

"Awwah, but it suits you so well~" He laughed and put an arm around Ryu. Although given a terrible nickname, he smiled and ended up laughing himself. The two continued on and stroke up many conversations about random things. Ryukku hadn't had this much fun with anyone beside Kieren or Ms. Grady in so long. But his body was aching weirdly. Not in a painful way, but in a weirder way. The more he looked to the taller man, the more he felt it. "You're rather cute princess, blushing so much~"

"W-Who's blushing?!" Ryukku hid his face only to have it revealed by the man. "Who..who are you?"

"Does it really matter if I have a name? After all, we are strangers to one another and have no interest in getting to know each other." The space between them grew closer and closer, Ryukku never felt like this before. Was what he was feeling desire? And if so, what was he wanting? "Do you want to know me, princess?"

"Y-Yes, please.."

"You can call me Daddy."

"Daddy? That can't possibly be your name.."

"It's my nickname for now, princess. Maybe I'll tell you if we become good friends~" He ruffled Ryukku's hair and opened the door to their apartment building for Ryukku. He stepped inside and the two were alone. Ryukku's body was growing hot, probably because of the heat. He stood still, not understanding why he didn't bolt for upstairs like usual. Daddy watched him with those soft, warm eyes. Ryukku looked to Daddy and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "What is it, princess?" He asked softly, seductively. Ryukku felt weak in the knees hearing him whisper into his ear, his heart was going to explode. He never felt such a sensation and suddenly blurted out.

"Can we kiss?" His cheeks flushed deeply, regretting what he said all of a sudden. Daddy chuckled at his nervousness and cupped his cheeks softly. His hand was even hotter than the temperature outside. Why did Ryukku feel like he wanted to kiss his hand? He wanted Daddy to do something, anything. He leaned in close to Ryu, nearly touching lips with him. The hotness grew intensely between the two.

"Are you sure you want to kiss a stranger?" Ryukku finally gave in and shook his head. And slowly, ever so gently, Daddy pulled Ryukku close and locked lips with him. Taking Ryukku's first ever kiss and he nearly died from the feeling. The two only pressed lips together, but Ryukku found himself wanting more, but was unsure of what to do. He never kissed before, but luckily we was dealing with an expert. Daddy's hot, moist tongue licked Ryu's lip which he slightly parted for him, allowing his tongue to go in. He now felt it, his body shaking crazily in their heated kiss, letting Daddy's tongue completely devour his own mouth. The two stayed connected for a while, Ryukku holding onto Daddy and Daddy keeping Ryukku standing. He finally pulled away, Ryukku completely dazed as his tongue left his mouth. "You okay?~"

"Daddy..." The princess, too overfilled with bliss, passed out suddenly in Daddy's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Detective, Back In Action**

 _It was a groggy day when I met him. I was enjoying a nice, black coffee with a danish from the small cafe I usually went to with Axis. He was such a hard ass but he secretly loved sweets, hint he'd always order some sprinkled-up treats packed with more sugar than the bags sold in grocery stores. The two of us were having dinner made up of coffee and pastries together when the call came in. Axis, at the time, was a determined youngster, ready to hop onto any case that didn't have him sitting in the office, hopped from his chair and barked for the two of us to head on. I told him I was fine going alone and he'd thrown a fit. I told him I'd buy him a box of his favorite sweets if he behaved which only enraged him. I proceeded to call Greg and he'd calm him down, giving me the chance to head off._

 _I soon arrived to the station, bombarded suddenly by chief in command, Francis. The old man seemed tired, more exhausted than usual and I knew from there I'd be handling something hard. We headed down the hall together, Francis informing me about the details of the person I was going to be talking to. He asked if I needed anything and I politely said no and entered the room. Across the table, slouching in his seat, was a young man, maybe 18 to 20 years of age. Short dark hair, ruffled clothing that was stained with spots of dried blood, and discolored eyes that kept to the plain, bolted down table. A tape recorder was set aside._

 _"Would you like something to drink?"_

 _"They already offered."_

 _"'They'?"_

 _"The other officer, blondie." He must of meant Greg. He took a seat across from him, watching the young man closely. I reached over and pressed a button, flicking on the recorder._

 _"Mind telling me what happened?" I asked, already catching a quick summary of what took place earlier that night. By now, it was starting to pour down hard outside and the youngster stayed quiet. I let the silence drag on and decided to move along. "Want to tell me your name?" I relaxed in my seat, flipped through the file placed before me. I let him try and figure out if he wanted to tell me something as I read his file. Apparently raised in a household of three kids, two births, and one adoption. The eldest, Tabitha Crenshaw, was adopted three years before the birth of the young man late December, then came along the youngest, Juliet Crenshaw, born again, three years after the son. Their birth parents, Angela and Marco Crenshaw, died in April in a serious accident, landing the children in foster care where they were later adopted by a wealthy couple, Wilson and Georgette Baker. He flicked through more and more pages, looking up occasionally to see if the young man was even still alive. He remained still, quiet, eyes scanning the table. "Want to talk about the Bakers?" The earned a reaction of course, due to Mr. Baker being put down as 'deceased'. His amber and dark orange eyes glared at me, making me almost shiver._

 _"The Bakers were terrible people."_

 _"What do you mean by terrible?" He gritted his teeth a bit, looking away, thinking perhaps of a story to help get him out of this situation as a victim. "Why are the Bakers terrible people?"_

 _"They didn't care about me or Juliet at all. They both deserve to fucking rot away." I tried to urge on, make him tell me something about the Bakers, something specific that landed him to dislike the couple. But he stopped talking. Needed to yank at his strings again, I thought._

 _"What about Juliet? Did she not like the Bakers?" He fidgeted in his seat, chest moving up and down a bit quicker than before._

 _"Those monsters, that disgusting, sick piece of shit deserved it!" He roared, shocking me and everyone that watched from the hidden two-way window. "I'm glad that bastard is fucking dead! I should have done it a long time ago!"_

 _"Why do you dislike the Bakers?" I asked in a soothing voice, trying to get him to calm down. He panted and found himself clawing at his seat in anger. "Did something happen?"_

 _"...He was touching my sister."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"He was touching my sister." He spoke louder, glaring at me, hating me for making him repeat such a thing. "I...I hated being there, so I was never usually home. But I came home late one day, I guess the stupid bitch of the house," I determined he spoke of Georgette Baker. "Was gone and it was just the two of them in the house. I went upstairs and gone to her room..." He voice broke and rested his head on the cool, steel table. "He..He had her on top of him..." He whispered, tears running down the side of his face and collected into smaller pools on the table. "She cried for me to not say anything..she didn't want to ruin the fucking family. What kind of bullshit is that?!"_

 _"Your sister was being molested.."_

 _"He fucking deserved to die, he deserves to die a million fucking times! Over and over!" Being a detective, cases like this was sadly common, but it hurt him every single time he dealt with it. Girls and boys, who needed parental love and guidance, were instead given such disgusting treatment. I ran a hand through my hair, regretting the danish I ate. "I should have been there..."_

 _"So what did you do then?" The tears stopped by now and he oddly smiled, sitting up in his seat. His eyes looked into mines and I grew scared for some reason._

 _"I waited. He tried threatening me, spouting shit about he'd kill me if I told Georgette or anyone about what happened. So I waited. Mrs. Baker came home from shopping and we had dinner together. And I waited." He cupped his hands together on the table. "He told us to head to bed. I walked Juliet to my room instead. Told her to lock herself inside. And I no longer had to wait. I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen, getting one of Georgette's expensive, pretty knives. The two of them still in the dining room, talking away as if there was nothing wrong."_

 _"Okay, that's enough." I put up a hand to stop him, already knowing what was going to happen next._

 _"I walked into the room and went straight to him first. She screamed and I swiped at her, only cutting her arm I think. Either way, I wanted him dead first, so I stabbed him. Over and over, leaving him a bloody mess. I tried to go after her next, but-"_

 _I glared at him, Greg and another officer stepped into the room, ready to use any force to get him from talking anymore. The young man laughed and leaned in towards me. He simply asked if he could see his sister and I told him no. And then he was gone. Once alone, the chief walked in, or rather ran in._

 _"Well what do you think?" He asked._

 _"What?"_

 _"About the kid, think he's a victim?"_

 _"He seems to have only wanted to protect his sister."_

 _"But going out of his way to kill the man? He could have gone to the police."_

 _"Are you defending a molester, chief?" His wrinkled face looked bewildered and quickly corrected himself._

 _"I mean, the man was still wrong, horrible even, for doing that, but that kid didn't even hesitate to go for a knife." I thought to myself, thinking over the story. The boy had already lost his parents, his adoptive sister, and found out his little sister was being molested, who wouldn't crack by then? I rose from my seat, nearly forgetting the recorder was still on and stopped it. The chief and I left the room, heading towards his office. I was definitely going to look deeper into this investigation of course. Francis stopped at his door and turned to me. "You okay with taking this case?"_

 _"Of course, chief, otherwise, you wouldn't have called me. Oh, and before I forget, how is the girl?" I searched my memory bank for the name and snapped my fingers. "Juliet Baker, how is she?" Francis shrugged his shoulders, telling me he was unsure of what the condition of the girl was. She was taken away in the ambulance with Georgette. I nodded and waved to the chief before taking my leave. Only if I had knew what I gotten myself into back then._

One coffee, one danish, one newspaper, and a one-seated table outside to himself. Before, he shared this table with Axis all the time before he became a serious guy, top officer of his division now. The detective sipped at his coffee and watched the passing people, his own form of entertainment really. Nowadays, young people needed their TVs, video games, and such to keep them sane, but just give this old timer some coffee, a comfy seat, and some book or newspaper, and he'd be in heaven. But today, there was no time to relax, he had a job to do. He simply just needed a second break to freshen up and eat.

Hearing news of his most irritating case ever escape once again from prison, he offered his help to track him down once again. It had been a while since he talked or even seen the young man. Their last visit was years and years ago, but was still vivid in his head. He rose from his table and waved to the woman at the counter who had come to see him as a regular. First things first was to drop by somewhere. He took off from the cafe and headed to his first place he'd always check whenever he was brought into this case.

 _The recorder was flicked on again and the we sipped away at our beverages. I drank my normal order, a black coffee, while she had asked for a herbal tea. She told me she loved tea so much, it helped her relax whenever things got too depressing or hard. I asked her what she meant by 'hard' and 'depressing'. She went quiet when I did asked so we moved along. It had been a whole week already and was finally able to get time talk to her. The two of us sat in the same, steel-decorated room her brother and I sat in once. We both figured we'd need to get somewhere since the recorder was on. Much easier to handle than her older brother. So we started, I let her go ahead and speak her mind first._

 _"I don't want my brother to go to jail, sir." She cried out softly. Her long, jet-black hair seemed to spill out her scalp and drip over her smaller frame. Her deep violet eyes were already puffy and teary from the whole ordeal. To me, she was a very, very beautiful young lady. Shame she was going through this. "He's honestly a good person, detective, he was just-"_

 _"He killed someone, miss. With someone's blood on his hands, it will be very hard to testify as a victim in a court." My honesty deeply wounded her but as a detective, there was no room to simply lie. He was going to have a hard time pleading innocent after stabbing someone to death. 18 times was the total, I remembered from the police report, six to the head, two in the neck, three in the shoulder region, and seven deeply planted ones on the body and lower abdomen. She cried into her hands and I offered my personal handkerchief. She took it with trembling hands._

 _"It's all my fault.."_

 _"Nothing that happened is your fault, miss." I comforted her from across our table, constantly referring her as 'miss' to keep a professional relationship and I was quite unsure if she'd be okay with 'Ms. Baker'. She wiped her eyes dry but new tears only took their place._

 _"It is, I should..I should have locked my door or-"_

 _"Miss," She looked up from the floor to me. "You were put in a difficult situation already. Mr. Baker was going to be in enough trouble even if you or your brother contacted police. Your brother, as bad as the decision was, was just simply protecting you. There is nothing you can blame on yourself."_

 _"Does he hate me?"_

 _"What? Your brother?" She chilled in her seat._

 _"Does..did he mention if he hated me...for putting him in this situation?" She shivered in her chair, looking as if she'd simply break any second. I had to calm her down quickly, otherwise her newly given therapist, Dr. Howser, would end up keeping her from talking to the police anymore. I heard from Ms. Baker that she had been put into therapy due to an earlier suicide attempt. She was in a rather sensitive state. I sighed and we stayed quiet, letting her cry, curse to herself, and soon calm down._

 _"He doesn't hate you," I finally spoke up, knowing, even if he did say, I was not to share information from others' words from prior recordings. "He loves you and just wanted to help. Are you okay?"_

 _"Y-Yes, detective."_

 _"What do you want to talk about?" She thought for a moment. "Anything about that night?" At first, I thought she'd freeze, maybe cry again, but she straightened herself up._

 _"We finished eating dinner and went upstairs to bed, but brother told me to go into his room and lock the door. He said to wait there until he came back so I did." Her hands scrambled with each other on her lap. "I...I suddenly heard miss Georgette scream and run upstairs. She started banging on a door then came to brother's, screaming my name, telling me to call 911. I was..I was terrified, I didn't know what brother was doing, but it was scaring Georgette so..."_

 _"You went and answered the door?"_

 _"Yes...and she told me to come with her. And I did. I don't know why, but I was going to leave with her. Am I a terrible person for doing that?" She looked to me for an answer but continued on. "By the time we reached downstairs, he was just standing there.."_

 _"How did the two of you manage to get him outside?" He recalled from the report that when the police arrived that night, he was outside, sitting alone on the front step, knife clenched in his hand._

 _"I simply asked him to leave...Georgette called 911 when we were upstairs and I told him they were coming..." She shook even harder and started hiccuping as she cried and tried to explain. "He looked at me shocked..as if I betrayed him and..." Suddenly, the small body fell from her seat, hitting the hard ground. I rushed from my chair and hollered for help, immediately being assisted by over-watching Axis. The poor child had passed out._

The detective left his car and headed up towards the small, beautiful house that rested behind the tall, iron gates. It was a rather rich-feeling neighborhood with your usual classy women who preferred their average billionaire, but secretly craved for the bad boy who didn't have a dime to his name. He hated women who were so transparent, not a single actual good trait about them. But maybe he was just a picky guy. Would definitely explain why at the age 44 he was still just a divorced old man. He spotted the small screen and keypad at the side and pressed one of the buttons that held a bell symbol.

Seconds later, a voice came through.

"Hello, Mr. Detective." Her soft voice still the same and seemed like it belonged to a cute, little angel rather than a grown woman.

"I told you Ms. Crenshaw, call me Samson." He smiled as the gates unlocked themselves and made his way in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Bark, Bark, Kieren's New Friend**

It had been a total week since the two faced each other, Ryukku kept to his brother and work while Daddy kept away from his apartment altogether. It kinda hurt Ryu's feelings, but why? Just the thought of the strange man made him feel almost giddy. Was what Abi said true? Did he really have a crush on a man whose name he didn't even know? No, that's just impossible. He was a realist. And in a realist's eyes, no one could fall for someone so quickly. For heaven's sake, Ryukku didn't know anything about this guy and was stupid enough to let him kiss him! He was driving himself mad with his personal thoughts, so he figured time with Kieren would help push them far into his mind.

Today, the two had gone out for some fresh air. As dangerous as it was, Kieren literally begged on hands and knees if they could go out somewhere. Ryukku, of course, answered no but Ms. Grady egged on about it being good if Kie were to get some real room to play around. It's bright out so you don't have to be on your guard so much she told him. And here they were, dressed in shorts and t-shirts along with flipflops, heading to the park. Kieren skipped a few feet ahead, loving the feeling of the sunshine hitting every inch of his small, frail body. He called out to his big brother to chase him but would stop, getting easily distracted by butterflies resting on the tall weeds growing in between the sidewalk.

"Hey Ryu," Kieren started up, watching the butterfly take off before he could even catch it.

"Yeah Kie?"

"Do you think we could get a dog?" All of his hairs nearly stood completely up from the thought. So shocked, he froze in his steps. Kieren smiled at his horrified brother. "I'd take real good care of it!~"

"No Kie."

"But pleeease!~" He got onto his knees in front of him, clamping hands together, and showing off his big, blue eyes that almost looked as if the sparkled in the sunlight. "I'll walk it, and feed it, and wash it every single day!"

"Kie, dogs are a lot of responsibility and require a lot of attention and work. You'd easily get bored with it and then I'll be the one having to do everything. Don't you remember your goldfish, Sparklefins?" Ryukku asked, bringing up the topic of the small, black goldfish they had before. Once moved into their apartment, long ago, Ryukku 'acquired' a brand new goldfish and gave it to Kieren. He warned him of the constant little things that the fish needed in order to live and Kie promised he'd do each and every one.

Within a week, the fish was floating at the top of the water.

"Yeah, but that's a fish and this is a dog we're talking about! They're mega different!"

"I don't care Kie, you're not getting a dog."

"But puh-lease!" He clung onto his brother's leg, crying out.

"Shhh! Okay, we can go to the pet store and _look_ at the dogs, but that's it." Ryukku sighed, seeing Kieren brighten up at the idea. Screw the park, pet store was going to be way better! Holding hands now, Kie and Ryu headed into the bustling shopping market of the city. More of the city's bad qualities really shone here, but Kie was too puppy-focused to pay attention. While Ryukku on the other hand, watched every single thing closing in on them. He tightened his hold on Kie's hand and moved a bit faster with his brother all the way to the almost hidden pet store. Squeezed between Hanna's Salon and a smoke shop was Pick-A-Pet, a small pet shop owned by old man and his son. The walked inside and was immediately greeted by a friendly cockatoo.

"Hello!" The bird screeched happily at the two, blowing Kieren's mind.

"A talking bird?! Is it fake?" Ryukku laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, that's 100% real cockatoo," The old pet shop owner smiled from the counter. "Name's Petey."

Petey made his little mohawk really stand up and his fluffy chest stick out, letting his wings spread. He chirped and danced from side to side on his perch. Kieren cheered the dancing bird on as Ryukku asked about the dogs. The old man told him Kie could take a pooch and go into the play pen they set up for young customers who'd like a test run with their newly brought animal friends.

"Okay Kie, would you like to pick out a puppy?" Ryukku asked and ended up making Kieren zoom over to the counter with him, nodding frantically. The old man chuckled and called out to his teenage son to take Kieren to get a dog. Ryukku allowed him to go on ahead since the dog cages were in a viewing distance. Kieren squealed softly once arriving to the cages. The adorable fuzzballs yipped and howled at Kieren as if all trying to compete for his attention. He finally picked one, a small mixed breed named Puddles on his cage. The young man undid the latch and carefully scooped the puppy out.

He led Kieren away to the play pen, letting Kieren in first then placed the puppy into his arms. Puddles licked away at Kie's face, getting his cheeks, chin, and occasionally his lips making the child simply gush. He knelt down onto the ground, letting the puppy jump from his lap and run about on the floor.

"Thinking about getting a dog?" The old man asked Ryukku. He was still against the dog idea, but he loved seeing Kieren so happy. The two loved each's company and rolled around and tussled with one another. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, my little brother isn't the ideal pet owner." He giggled seeing Kie fall over as surprisingly, the pooch jumped onto his chest. "I mean, he's little himself and puppies don't stay small forever."

"Well, why not a small breed?" He offered. "We have many small breeds that would make great easy-to-manage pets."

"Well sure, but I work a lot and I can't really trust my baby brother with a dog." Ryukku sighed, knowing eventually, Kie would be heart sunken once they'd have to leave the dog behind. He looked over and seen the two just having the time of their lives together. Kie, beaming with joy and happiness, and the dog, doing literally the same. Could he really say no? He straightened himself up and walked over to the pen. "Kie," He got his little brother's attention.

"Y-Yeah?"

"This is so counting as your birthday _and_ Christmas gift." Kie's eyes widened. "So don't expect to be getting anything else because we have to fit in the dog's essentials now." Tears swelled in his eyes and cried out in joy, lunging for Ryukku. "Goddamn it, I should of just taken you to the park~"

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't ask for anything else ever again!~" His nose ran as he cried, the small dog barking underneath them. The old man chuckled and called out.

"Well, if you're taking him home with ya, you might as well give him a brand new name."

"Well what do you want to name him?" Ryukku asked as he got out his wallet. Kie let go and knelt down, picking the pup up and eyed him closely. The two shared a deep silence with each other until Kieren blurted out.

"Peanut."

"Peanut?" Ryukku wasn't too fond of the name. Didn't look to really fit the dog. "You sure you want to name him that? Because you won't be able to name him again."

"Yeah, his new name is Peanut, right Peanut?" He earned a delighted yip from the dog which settled it. Oh god, Ms. Grady was going to kill the both of them.

By the time the two returned home, the sun was setting. Ryukku, in one day, nearly spent a third of his paycheck. Buying the dog itself was a whopping 150 dollars, along with a new collar and leash and a bag of dog food, another 35 dollars. The two then took their new furry family member to the park to play a bit. As money-draining as the dog was becoming, it was kind of worth it seeing the two. Kieren running alongside the small puppy, occasionally giving him some of his bottled water to help re-hydrate his friend. Well, as long as Kieren was okay with no more presents for a while, Ryukku was now on board with Team Peanut.

Kieren was super excited to show Grady their new dog and started to bolt for the stairs.

"Wait Kie, have you let him go to the bathroom?" Kieren nearly forgot and apologized to Peanut before going off to the side of the building where patches of grass grew. Ryukku waited at the door, watching them. Peanut sniffed around for a bit, peeing from time to time until he found the perfect place to poop. Kie turned his back to give him privacy.

"You guys have a dog?" Ryukku nearly screamed, turning quickly to see Daddy standing there. "How cute~" Kieren looked and walked over once Peanut was done his business. "You should have told me, I love dogs."

"You do?" Kieren smiled up at the tall stranger. Daddy knelt down and asked Kieren nicely if he could pet Peanut.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ryukku asked nervously. He hadn't seen the man in a whole week and now he just popped out of nowhere.

"I live here, remember?" He smirked and ran his hand gently over the dog's head then along his back. Peanut yipped his approval, loving to be petted. Kieren giggled getting Daddy's attention. "Hey, what's his name?"

"Peanut~"

"Peanut huh? Interesting name, double points for originality~" He ruffled Kieren's hair and stood again, his warm eyes looking to Ryukku. He quickly looked away and gestured for Kieren and Peanut to head inside. Once the two were beginning to head up the steps, Ryukku was stopped. "How have you been, princess?"

"I've been fine." Ryukku was blushing goddamn it. He needed to get away, before the feeling from before came back. The cologne he missed so badly was fluttering into his nose again and making his heart race. He started softly panting, trying to pull away. "I got to go, Kie is waiting for me.."

"Did you miss me, princess?" He leaned in, pushing Ryukku up against the wall. Amazingly, he wasn't scared, he was just hot, cursing himself for wanting more of Daddy's touch. He leaned in closer, waiting for the okay from Ryu. He feared Kie would see him doing such a terrible thing but, god, he missed him so much. He slowly placed his hands on his broad chest and slightly parted his lips. Daddy grinned, happy with Ryu, and moved in for the finisher. The two simply kissed, nothing on the boarder line of mouth-fucking, but nothing like a kiss on the cheek. Just a simply, hot, desiring kiss. Daddy was first to pull away, upsetting Ryu a bit. "I'm so glad to see you once again."

"I got to go." Ryukku managed to get away, running up the stairs to find Kieren waiting with Peanut. Luckily the dog kept him occupied and company while his older brother was fooling around with some stranger. "Come on Kie,"

"Who was that? A friend?" Kie smiled slyly due to his brother never making friends. "Can we invite him over for dinner?~"

"No! No dinner with strangers!"

"But you two didn't act like strangers~" Peanut barked, as if in cahoots with Kie's theory.

"Ugh!" Ryukku groaned, finally making it to their hallway and returned to Ms. Grady's apartment.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Daddy chuckled at the two's loud bickerment. He was really starting to like toying with this guy. He dug around in his pocket, fondling the newly 'acquired' car keys from a helpful young lady he got to meet yesterday. He then got his cell phone out and texted Easel that he was home. He texted him back, saying good night and left upstairs. He slipped into his apartment unit, getting undressed first. He stripped away the clothing, ending up in only his tightly pressing boxer briefs. He had gone and turned on his shower, sitting on the closed toilet seat, enjoying the steam filling the bathroom.

He slowly closed his eyes and she popped into his head. Her teary expression and shaking body. Soft cries and betrayal. Lastly, bloody hands and sirens. He hated it. He wished he could see her. He wished he could go and tell her he was sorry. He just wanted to see her. His family. His dear sister. His lovely Juliet, but it was too dangerous, Heads told him. Visiting a family member who could very well rat you out to the feds was a horrible mistake he'd regret. So he did as he was told, he stayed away from her. Stopped answering her letters too. He wondered if she even considered him her brother anymore.

A sigh escaped his mouth and he slowly drifted back to reality. Removing his last shred of clothing, he revealed a body covered in hidden tattoos and scars left from his survival in prison. He ran over one that came from a surprise attack from a jealous convict who got his ass dropped on Daddy's first day in. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over him completely. Usually, men from prison had a hard time with showers but Daddy oh so loved them. Usually, men would take the opportunity to mount one another for either power or pleasure, Daddy wasn't sure himself, but not Daddy. Daddy saw shower time as a time to paint the ugly, light green tiles in red with just a rock turned into a hard shiv that took nearly a month to form. Usually, men came out of prison a different man, but Daddy came out just the same. A blood-thirsty monster that should of died a long time ago.

He washed up and dried off, slipping into nothing but a new pair of undergarment. He lied in bed, staring off into the ceiling. He thought of Ryukku. The night his brother came screaming down the hall for help. Running up the stairs to find him pinned like a girl. He remembered seeing him flush. And he surely remembered his little secret. He turned over in bed, thinking of Ryukku in bed with him. He found himself thinking more and more of his neighbor, dressed in slutty outfits and strapped to his bed. But this time, he moved slow and softly with Ryukku. He'd slowly break him, piece by piece, leaving nothing behind but a mentally wrecked shell of a person. His fingers dug into the bed sheets as his other hand went to tend his hardening member. He barely ever had to masturbate thanks to the vast world of idiotic, desperate females, but no one was around at the moment. Bad time to get a hard on, he groaned, but continued. Squeezing and moving his hand at the same time as his fantasy played on. Ryukku begging him through his gag as his slender hips were moving on top of him. He'd kiss along his neck, biting his ear as his dick went deeper and deeper, driving his toy insane until he'd cum.

Daddy hated being alone when he was hot and bothered. It was disgusting doing it alone. He pulled his hand back, seeing he made a mess of himself and got out of bed to wash up. He figured he'd already gotten his new fish out into the open waters, now it was time to lay out some bait for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Daddy x Ryukku Time**

The first night with Peanut in the apartment was rather lively. Within one night, he destroyed a throw pillow Grady's couch held, chewed upon a chair's leg, and fought with one of the cats. Ms. Grady was fuming when they brought in the little pooch. She scolded at the two that they did not need a dog and demanded they take it back. She only grew more angry finding out that the two paid for the dog, a whopping 150. She groaned and looked down at both Kieren and Peanut, both with saddened expressions, and much like Ryukku, gave in. She told Kieren he'd have to really buckle down and take care of him and of course Kieren agreed with joy.

Within the night, Ryukku was woken up by Kie, asking if he could walk them downstairs to let Peanut use the restroom. He groaned and made his way out of bed and got dressed. Peanut yipped but was silenced quickly by Kieren putting his hand over his muzzle. They did not want to wake Ms. Grady from her slumber and the two eventually slipped outside.

Despite the scorching heat during the day, the nights would get pretty cool. Ryukku stood by the entrance as the two moved ahead a few steps, letting Peanut sniff around before finding his potty spot. He looked over to see some midnight delinquents standing about. He called out softly for the two to hurry but Kieren overfilled Peanut's bowl and it was going to take a while for the pooch to finish up. Ryukku minded his own business, not looking over, but one of the men walked over. A vomiting sensation rose in his throat catching the horrible scent from the man. Heavy alcohol.

"Hey girl, how have you been?~" Ryukku's nerves froze knowing the familiar voice. His neighbor from upstairs, the monster who barged into his apartment, the reason they were paying rent for a place they weren't even staying in. "It's been a while." Ryukku glanced over at him, noticing, thanks to the street light, that his face had gotten a new scar from the harsh beating he endured. "How have you been?" Ryukku didn't egg him on with a response, but the man took hold of his hand suddenly. Ryu tried pulling it away, but his fingers sunk into it, making him whimper. Kieren looked over, worried, as Peanut started barking at the two. "Not gonna talk to me?" He leaned in, his hot breath against Ryukku's neck.

"G-Get off.." Ryukku whispered so not to alarm Kieren. He tried pushing him away but had the stranger's arms wrap around his hips. Not now, not in front of Kieren, so he did what he knew would push him off, kneeing him hard between the legs. The man let out a very shrill scream, alerting his gang. Ryukku order for Kieren to quickly make it for the staircase with Peanut and quickly ran with him. The others stood around their friend, only to be barked at to follow the two. Ryukku's mind raced as they ran, Peanut in Kieren's arms as he struggled keeping up. Best not to go to Grady's and his apartment was not optional either. They made it up the second flight of stairs and their last escape option popped into his head. The sound of the angry gang members were closing in as the two made it up to the third floor and rushed down the hallway.

They stopped in front of the door, banging and hollering.

"Hey bitch!" One of the thugs cursed, making it to the top of the staircase just as the door opened. He charged with all his might, reaching down into his pant's waist to fetch his gun just as the two barged into the apartment, hitting the ground. Ryukku's protective nature took over and quickly shielded Kieren and Peanut with his body. The thug passed the door due to his charge, but rushed back, yelling at person in the doorway. He gripped his gun tightly making Ryukku scream out to not shoot.

"It is very late you know, kid." Daddy's voice was groggy, he looked to had just woke from his half-hour nap. Before the thug could even lift the gun to Daddy's head, he moved quickly. His hand clamped around the kid's throat, taking the gun from him. By now, his gang caught up and was shocked to see their friend being choked out in front of the doorway. "Mind telling me why you're chasing people down the halls at fucking nearly two in the morning?" Daddy asked in a harsh tone. Of course the kid struggled with talking, slowly turning blue in the face as nails dug into his windpipe.

"L-let him go, Daddy!" He flinched, remembering the two were in his apartment and let go, gripping the gun.

"I'll be taking this." He tossed the gun onto his couch. "And if I see you around this whole building, I'll personally hunt you down and fill that nasty head of yours with your own bullets, kay?" The youngster nodded quickly and took off with his tail between his legs. With that done, Daddy shut the door and smiled at the two frightened bodies. "Are you two okay?"

"Y-Yeah, we're fine." Ryukku sighed in relief, uncovering himself from Kieren. Peanut rushed to Daddy's feet, earning a friendly pet to the head. Kieren smiled at the tall man and went to him like the puppy.

"You saved us!~"

"I wouldn't say save exactly, your brother there would've taken care of those jackasses with no problem~" Ryukku blushed and rose from the floor as his little brother gushed over their neighbor. The apartment, once empty besides the piano, was now decorated with furniture and household items. He had gone for a dark, modern look for his place. "You two want anything?"

"No, we're fine. Come on Kie, we gotta get back to Grady's."

"Awwah but can't we stay for a while? He's your first ever friend!" Ryukku felt as if Kieren threw a spear through his pride. Surely he had other friends in his life, definitely, maybe, sort of, now that he thought of it, he didn't. He had been more concerned with Kieren than making actual friendships. Well, Grady was one friend, but the two mainly considered her a family member than a friend. Kieren looked to his brother with saddened eyes, easily winning him over. And besides, Ryukku secretly didn't mind as much due to the overwhelming scent of the apartment. It was spewing with the smell of Daddy's fragrance.

"Want some ice cream? I got butter pecan~" Daddy offered, already gaining Kieren's favor with desserts. The two headed to the kitchen and fetched three bowls and spoons along with the tub of ice cream. He let Kieren remove the lid as he scooped out the frozen sweetness into bowls. Ryukku soon joined them at the kitchen's bar, Peanut whining then was picked up and placed on his lap. "For you princess~" He smirked and handed him a bowl. "What were you two doing out this late anyways?"

"I had to walk Peanut and those jerks started messing with Ryu!" Kieren pouted, taking a huge spoonful of his ice cream. Daddy looked to Ryukku, checking to see if that was it and he nodded, approving Kieren's story. "But thanks to you, we're safe~"

"Kie, enough." Ryukku flushed embarrassed enough. The three laughed and joked the rest of the night away, eating desserts and watching Kieren's pick of shows and movies.

The digital clock read 5:36am and the sun was just starting to rise, making the sky a beautiful mixture of dark violets and deep oranges. Kie and Peanut fast asleep on the couch and cuddled with a blanket over them while Ryukku watched his sleeping brother. Although they seemed safe enough, Ryukku's guard was still up, staying up all night to keep watch of his brother.

"Aren't you tired?" Daddy stood in his bedroom doorway, in nothing but his ebony, silk pajama pants. Ryukku didn't bother turning to him, already feeling weird from just hearing his voice. "Come on, you can take my bed if you like~"

"No thank you, I should get going, I don't want to worry Ms. Grady.." Ryukku slowly stood up but buckled from the drowsiness. Daddy walked over and scooped Ryukku up suddenly. "H-Hey, put me down.." He sighed, resting his head against him, too tired to really protest. The two went into his bedroom, the scent even stronger in here than the living room. Daddy left the door open so Ryukku could hear if Kieren was going to call out for him. "Stop Daddy, I'm being serious.."

"You're exhausted, just lie down." He smiled and placed the fragile body into bed. The heat was building up slowly, being this close to Daddy, it was maddening. Ryukku's logic was disappearing and soon replaced with desire. His lips parted and whispered to the handsome devil tucking him in.

"C-Can we..kiss...?"

"Sure, a good night kiss then~" Daddy lowered his head to Ryukku, letting him wrap his arms around his neck. Surprisingly, Ryukku was the first to use tongue, pulling Daddy into bed with him. His body pressed up against Ryukku's, ignoring something hard grinding up against him. He pulled away, panting and moaning as Daddy's hips moved harder against him. His hands went to his chest, trying to push him off.

"N-No, stop, not that.." Ryukku cried, but stopped his pushing, feeling it get harder and bigger.

"Do you want more than just a kiss, princess?" Daddy teased. Ryukku had to get free before he'd end up drowning in lust. He quickly came to his senses and nodded his head. Instead, he'd go for something else.

"Can we..just hold each other...until I fall asleep?" Daddy chuckled and removed himself from Ryukku, taking the other side of the bed, opening his arms.

"Come on~" Ryukku wiggled over to Daddy, his arms around him as his own face was resting near his chest. It was so warm and smelled so damn good, Ryukku didn't mind drowning in this. Did he have a crush on this guy? A man he barely knew anything about, was he falling for him? Ryukku shrugged the question away, crush or not, he was enjoying having this company.

 _The first night was the hardest. Guys, who hadn't seen a woman in over a solid decade, were hounding out the newly added inmates. At the time, I wasn't so big as the others, which made me an easy target. The guy beside me, frail-looking and scared shitless, was tearing up hearing the dirty slurs and shouts from passing inmates. Threats of making you scream their name and such echoed loudly but soon were gone once we entered the prison's main building. We were given our assigned cells, some were lucky enough to get assigned to an empty one, but most were placed with guys already waiting in theirs. The guy, I personally named "Baby" was blubbering once inside his cell. Weirdly, we were next door neighbors, both of us given cells with a roommate. Luckily though, they weren't present._

 _I decided a nap would do me some good, clear my throbbing head and took refuge on the bottom bunk. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, but the loudness of the prison was making it hard, also Baby's annoying crying was driving me mad. I spoke up, loud enough for my voice to reach him._

 _"Could you quiet it down, I'm trying to sleep." Baby stopped his whining for a moment and lowered his sound to merely sniffling. "You best man up before you end up dead." I gave him friendly advice just for the hell of it. Most likely, he'd end up being broken in within the night._

 _He then began to think of his sister. Juliet must be miserable without him by her side. He wished he could talk to her, tell her she would be okay and shouldn't worry about him. The soothing thoughts of his littler sister sitting beside him coaxed him to sleep._

 _I was forcefully woken to a swift kick in the stomach, nearly vomiting. The pain was intense and sickening at the same time. I scrambled and fell to the floor, looking up to see the hulk of a man standing over me. It was wasn't until I realized the muffling screams and disgusting sounds coming from the cell beside mines. I already knew what was happening to poor Baby and I suspected my roommate wanted a welcome home present as well._

 _"So you're my new roomie? Heh, I swear to god, they just keep getting sexier~" He took a seat forward and I crawled backward. "I'm sure you know how things work around here, kid. A small fry like you is bound to eventually get fucked so let's make nice~" He grabbed at my hair, pulling me close to his crotch. The sounds seemed to get louder, more vivid. Painful screams and hard, heated pants was filling the dark void in his head. The man was undoing his pants excitedly, unaware of the hidden shiv that dropped from his pants. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to pull away from the fat, thick manhood. I was not going to go down like some bitch, taking it up the ass for the rest of my life, so I spotted the shiv and swiped it. Just as my face nearly made contact, I jammed the thin, little weapon hard into his dick's urethra, making him scream like no man as ever screamed before. The guards rushed to our cell, but before they could even get the door opened, I began laughing at him, gripping the shiv's handled and twisting it over and over in rotation. Blood had gushed everywhere and I was heavily tazed and taken away as meds were called to the cell._

 _It was only five hours into my sentencing and became headline news in the whole prison._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: A Saddened Beauty**

He had seen the two off safely to their apartment within the evening, already hearing the older woman they lived with hollering at the two about where they've been. He couldn't hear Ryukku nor Kieren's voices but assumed the two were trying to make some kind of excuse. He turned back towards his apartment, slightly bummed out he wasn't able to do anything with his neighbor, Ryukku. Who backs out at the last minute? He groaned and retreated into his apartment, still in only his pajama pants and left to the kitchen.

Swinging the fridge door open, he swiped one of the many beverages from inside and opened. He took a long, throat-quenching chug, nearly guzzling half of the can down. He really wished he could have just done him and been done himself with this useless game of 'friends' he was going along with. He finished off the beer and went to crack another one open when suddenly his phone rings. He glanced over, quickly reading the caller ID and seen it read 'Brick'.

"Hello?" He answered, plopping down onto his bed. He still smelled the faint scent of Ryukku's body in bed, making him want to go and invite him over for ice cream and a drink or two. "What do you want?"

"Just checking in to see if you made it home safely."

"Aww, I'm fine wifey~"

"Ha ha, seriously, why did you have to pick a place right dab in the center of the city? If you got followed or something-"

"No one followed me." Daddy sighed. Brick was always such a worrywart and would pine over everyone over everything. Despite his huge frame, he was like a mother to the group, always watching and worrying. "You gotta chill man, if there was any place in the world lawless, it is definitely this place."

"Well, just take care of yourself, boss."

"I will, wifey~"

"And we'll see you in a couple of days at the base."

"Yeah, like mid-week definitely." Daddy smirked, growing excited from just talking about it. Since his time out of prison, he had big plans in store and was getting ready. He said his farewells to Brick and hung up, once again alone. He lied out flat on the sofa, trying to think of what to do. He could go out, whisk another fine, young lady to her death, but he was growing tired of them. The same girls, crying and begging, it was growing boring to him. He thought of maybe taking another drive past that neighborhood. Maybe he'd catch a glance of her outside her pretty house, watering the begonias she tended to so lovingly. Maybe he'd call out to her just once and she'd look over and see him. Would she be happy or horrified? As much as he wanted to know, Heads had warned him. He couldn't see Juliet ever. He turned his body uncomfortably then Ryukku came to mind. He thought about asking him out to just chill like last night. Although he seen Ryukku as just another toy to seduce, he oddly was becoming interested in him. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was growing more and more fond of seeing his face. He groaned again, seeing in his head, Ryukku's smiling at him. He couldn't be falling for some kid, could he?

He poured himself another cup of coffee, letting the hot liquid replenish his energy. It had been a few days since he got a good night's worth of sleep. Occasionally, he'd manage to snag three to four hours if he was lucky. Trying to pinpoint their criminal was proving to be quite hard. The news, at this point, had stopped putting the case within their headliners due to no new evidence provided to use. It was proving to be hard most likely because the citizens have stopped cooperating with the law enforcement. Even if they were to come across the man, they wouldn't say a word to save their own skins.

But this detective wanted to save more than just one skin, he wanted to save them all.

He took another long sip, going over older segments of the newly opened case. A young man, sent to prison at the age 19, had now committed so many murders involving countless prostitutes to your upper classy young women. His case folder was getting too big and he hated it. Often at night, the detective would wish he never even met the young man. He wished for on that day, they would've called another detective, because now he was hooked and there was no escape. He wanted the man caught and punished, but easier said than done. He'd ask the guys in back to pull up old recordings and videos taken of the young man, hoping there was something he'd miss or would help with his new whereabouts. He sat alone in the dark, video/audio room, popping in a tape that starred a different character.

 _She looked nervous and depressed at the same time as she poured her favorite tea into a glass cup. Her hands shivering, probably because I had came over. I didn't want to cause her anymore distress but I needed help. I asked if she had seen her brother at all within the last month. Any suspicious vehicles or men who didn't bleong in the neighborhood wandering about. She shook her head, not using words. Now a full grown woman, she was utterly dazzling. She kept her hair long and it grew to run over her backside. Today, she wore a light yellow sundress with sandals._

 _Ms. Crenshaw now lived alone in her house. Before, when I visited upon her brother's first escape, she was with a man. He looked way too menacing to be with such a petite girl. I wanted to ask what had happened with him, but she was in no state to ask. Ever since then, the poor thing was on a heavy prescription by her doctor. Antidepressants and so. She even needed pills just to sleep. It was no way for a young woman in her twenties to live, but she kept going. She asked me if I would like anything to drink and I politely refused. She took a seat in a plush chair across from me and looked away. Soft violet eyes looked to hold no love of anything anymore. I flipped through a small notepad._

 _"How have you been?" I started. She stayed quiet for what I counted as a solid two minutes before talking._

 _"It doesn't matter, I haven't seen him at all." She looked tired, probably sick of going through the same rodeo over and over._

 _"Juliet-"_

 _"I haven't seen him, detective, so why are you bothering me?" Her voice hissed with venom. I shut my mouth, thinking of what to say so not to upset her._

 _"Have you been talking still with Dr. Howser?"_

 _"...Yes," She sighed. "She thinks we're making good progress."_

 _"That's good Juliet."_

 _"I hate going."_

 _"But it's helping you." She shook her head violently, tears flooding quietly from her eyes._

 _"I hate it. I hate her. I hate myself. I hate Mr. Baker!"_

 _"Juliet-" Sadly, even in death, Mr. Baker still haunted her so badly._

 _"I hate my life, I hate not having a family, I hate it, Samson..." She cried harder so I moved in, leaving my seat. I took to her side and placed an arm around her, letting her cry into my chest. Her whole body shaking and eyes wetter than any water park ever, the two of us sat silently in the house until she calmed herself._

 _"Thank you for cooperating, Juliet. I know this kind of thing is hard for you."_

 _"I just...I just miss him, so bad..." She sniffled clinging to me. I had found out, from speaking to her brother in prison before, that she had not visited him at all his whole sentencing. I wondered of course why. The two were brother and sister, so for a sibling to not come and see their sister or brother even once was rather harsh and/or odd. "Please Samson...I can't stand this anymore...I feel like dying."_

 _"Hush, you're just stressed out." I told her. She kept her eyes shut but continued to talk. She told me of the lovely new begonias she added to her garden. Of the small tangerine sapling blossoming outside in her backyard. Of the thought of getting a pet, Dr. Howser agreed that would be a nice idea. She told me of her nightmares that occurred every night she shut her eyes. Vivid, horrible dreams of being held down and raped. Nightmares where the monster would always catch her, no matter how fast she ran. She told me of how badly she missed them, her family, her older siblings especially. She missed her brother, she wished he was around to help her, anchor like he supposedly did back then. She went on and on, family, flowers, rape._

 _"That's all that I am now. Some pathetic person who tends to flowers and fights off imaginary monsters in her sleep."_

 _"Juliet, don't say that." She pulled herself away my me, growing cold._

 _"Please, tell me when you get my brother, Samson. Promise me that." She looked to me, a faint, sad smile on her face. I tried to will myself to keep a professional look but it was hard with such a beautiful woman who needed a little love in her life. I leaned in to her, cupping her cheek into my hand gently, and looked her in the deep, violet pools she called eyes._

 _"I promise, Juliet."_

It had grown pretty late already and Samson was still stuck inside the room. Viewing old tapes, reliving the whole ordeal all over. He listened to the man's younger self tell of a vivid story of the night he was arrested. He viewed over prison recordings of him in his jumpsuit and cuffs, looking even scarier than before. He watched tapes of his discussions with Juliet. He hated it, he hated how bad she cried whenever 'Baker' was mentioned. He hated it.

By now, he finished a whole pot of coffee and decided to call it a night, shutting off the tapes. He couldn't come up to any new leads, either due to being really tired or his thoughts being primarily consumed with Juliet. He organized the folders and papers he scrambled with on the table and went to stacking the material onto a pushing cart to return to the filing department. With that done, he headed out of the station, thinking of her. Was she lying in bed alone again? Dreaming of Mr. Baker coming after her? He was bothered deeply with the thought and promised himself he'd call her tomorrow as he headed to his car.

He tried thinking about the case as he drove. Juliet's brother snapped that night. Parents killed in accident, sent to foster home, taken away from his adoptive sister's side, and soon found out his littler sister was being touched by some monster. Caused him to mentally snap and kill the man and perhaps Mrs. Baker as well. But he remembered what the chief had said to him before. He didn't even hesitate to go in for the kill. A sane person, even in distress, would think of another route than murder. And only seconds after dinner, he lunges at the man? He didn't wait a week or even a day to plot, he just went for it. Either really overprotective or pounced for the chance to draw blood. His thoughts ran wild.

Maybe he was already fucked in the head and finally was given the chance to attack? But if so, he would've showed signs of violence towards the couple. Then again, he recalled that he admitted to being away from the house for long periods of time. Long periods most likely meant he was getting out of school, if going at all, and headed somewhere else before heading home for mainly dinner and bed. The force wasn't called out until late 10pm to the Bakers' house, so was he gone from 2pm to 10pm? And if so, with who, doing what? So many questions that remained utter mysteries. Meanwhile, the man was out and about, killing perhaps? He didn't want to think like that, but then again, he was a detective. He sped up along the road, keeping under the required speed limit, to get home. For some reason, Samson felt that there was more to this simple little case than just a stabbing.

And Samson, goddamn it, was going to figure it out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: A Nice Night Out**

 _A soft smile crossed her face as she lied in that plain, white room. Seeing her was very hard since she was wasn't getting any better. The cancer was taking a huge toll on her, to the point, I could barely stand in the room without crying like an infant. Even though I could barely keep my heart from breaking, she would keep on smiling. Telling me not to cry, but I couldn't. Me and Kie were losing our mother in only a matter of time. I remembered gripping her hand as she slept, praying for someone to help her. But in the end, she left us. And I swore I'd never be as happy ever again after losing her, but things were changing rather fast. Instead of dreams of her, I had dreamed of him. Did mother ever act like this when she had her first crush?_

Ryukku was busily ringing up a few items for the elderly woman on the opposite of the counter. He told her her total and waited patiently for her to rummage through her purse for the bills. He kindly offered the woman if she needed any help but simply brushed him off politely, soon waddling out the store. The young Ryukku seemed to be oozing with happiness and Abi noticed it.

"Hey, Ryu, what's up? Did you confess to your crush?" She giggled seeing Ryukku get a bit red in the face from her question. She continued to stuff small glass cabinet with newly arrived baked goods. Ryukku simply told her off, saying he didn't know what she was talking about, but he was truly in a blissful attitude. He, himself, never had time for silly little crushes in his life due to taking care of Kieren. He didn't even know what kind of person he'd even enjoy a dinner out with. Girl or guy, he never really thought about it. Even though he was a male, he had female parts; and even though he was kinda half-girl, he thought he'd one day settle down with a wife like every other normal male. But now, he found himself, flooded in thoughts and daydreams of a tall, dark, well-sculpted man. His name unknown, he was finding himself drowning more and more in the desire of seeing him, talking to him, touching him. He unconsciously found himself wrapping his arms around his slender frame, thinking of Daddy. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He looked to the clock, seeing he only had a few more hours of work left before he could race home and drop by the apartment. "Oh come on, you can tell me~" She abandoned her stocking duties seeing Ryukku finally give in. He did need some advice and Ms. Grady was not going to be too much help since he last romantic encounter was over a decade ago. She lifted her hips onto the counter and got comfy. "Spill it~"

"W-Well," Ryukku started, keeping his voice low. He seen how eager and excited Abi was, only making him more nervous. "My building got a new tenant and she kinda has my head swirling about all the time now.."

"A girl? Well what does she look like?!~" Ryukku, referring Daddy as the new woman in his building was to protect himself. He couldn't have someone like Abi going around blabbing his private life.

"Um, well, she's kinda tall, dark..." He cheeks flushed, getting a graphic image of his dreamy neighbor. His silky pajama pants nearly slipping off his waist to reveal something Ryukku wasn't sure he was ready for. His tall stature always peering over Ryukku, screaming protection and strength. Fine muscles lined all over his body along with tattoos. His warm eyes making him nearly melt and the smell of his body making him cry for more. He was lost in his own perverted thoughts as he went on. "Nice eyes, a great body..and she's really nice."

"Omg, Ryu!~" She squealed. "You gotta take a pic of her so I can see!~ Or better yet, have her drop by the store once in a while~" Abi was like a fangirl, so interested in other peoples' lives. This only made Ryukku even more embarrassed than ever. "Well, did you say you liked her yet?~"

"No! Of course not!" Ryu blurted. He wasn't even sure of his own feelings towards the man, so there was nothing to confess. But he oddly found himself constantly looking at the clock.

"Why not?"

"We barely know each other..."

"Then how about a date?"

"A date?!"

"Yeah silly~ If you might like her, then ask her out on a date. Somewhere nice and then you two can really get to know each other~" Abi smiled making Ryukku actually think about it. He didn't see the man as dating material at all, but he couldn't remember the last time he did anything by himself without it being Kieren-friendly. Maybe he could go out, probably for like an hour or two, so not to worry Kie. Ryukku sighed heavily, unsure of whether to go through with asking a stranger out.

Just then, the store's chime rang, alerting someone walking in and the two went deep red in the face seeing the man walking into the store. A smile appeared on his face spotting Ryukku.

"Evening ladies," Daddy headed to the counter, looking from Abi to Ryukku. He felt like dying and screaming in joy at the same time for some reason. "You two hard at work?"

"H-Hi.." Abi gave into the older male's handsomeness and secretly prepped herself while he wasn't looking. One quick spread of lip gloss, two buttons released to reveal a set of perky breasts, and a little, girlish giggle, Abi was in charm mode. "Pretty hot out huh?"

"Yeah, an absolute scorcher." He chuckled, looking over at Abi and seeing a slight change in her appearance. He eyed her for a moment but returned to Ryukku, asking for a pack of cigarettes and grabbed a small pack of Skittles from the front candies. "How are you two doing?" He asked, but was mainly referring to Ryukku. The poor thing could barely keep from shaking, grabbing a small cigarette box with trembling hands, only to drop it.

"You know, the beach out in Rochester is pretty nice~ Me and my friends were probably going to head there after work. Maybe you could come by and say hi?~" Ryukku stood onto his feet again with the pack, only to find Abi working her charm like crazy. Her body scooted a bit closer to Daddy's, leaning in so her breasts rubbed up on his arm. "Someone like you would really make it super fun~" Daddy, at first glance, seemed interested. He smiled to her and told her he'd be busy tonight. Of course, Abi pouted and pressed on, asking if he was free some other time.

Ryukku angrily rung up his items, butting in.

"That'll 9.50, sir." Daddy fetched his wallet, flicking through a bunch of bills in it until he fished out a ten.

"Oh, wait, I heard this place had those, um, what the fuck were they, the cool ass sparklers. Do you still have them in stock?" Daddy asked. It was well past Fourth of July which meant Abi was going to have to rummage in the back if she wanted to please the handsome man. And of course, she does, telling him to give her a second before rushing off into the back, leaving the two alone. Ryukku, deeply bothered with his presence. "You work here? I never would've guessed that~" Ryukku stayed quiet, blushing furiously. Daddy smirked, reading the cutie's head so he leaned onto the counter, whispering in his ear softly. "Do you want to kiss, princess?~"

"D-Daddy.." Ryukku teared up, happy he asked it for him and pulled back so he could connect with him. Nearly pulled over the counter, Daddy deepens their kiss, this time the two let their tongue wrestle with one another. Ryukku let out a muffled moan and melted in his hold, letting Daddy take over his mouth. The hot, swelling feeling swelled inside him and tried to pull away in fear of Abi returning soon, but Daddy wasn't having it. He gripped Ryukku tightly and soon parted lips, leaving Ryu panting and red as a tomato.

"Did you miss me that much?~"

"S-Shut up.." Ryukku panted, now feeling hotter, even with the air conditioner running in the store. Abi soon returned, making Ryukku pull away fast before she'd catch them.

"Here you go, sir~" Abi was eager to please Daddy, but Ryukku was sort of glad he got to first. She handed over the small sparklers pack.

"Hm, I need two more boxes and some smoke bombs if you got them, babe~" He charmed her back, earning the two some more time alone. Ryukku spoke up first in Abi's absence.

"Do you want to go out?"

"Huh? You wanna make me yours, princess?~" Ryukku blushed madly and shook his head furiously.

"N-No, I mean, like, we could..go out and eat and stuff...like to just talk, me and you." Daddy laughed softly at the nervous Ryukku and ruffled his hair.

"Well sure, I don't have much on my dinner plate tonight anyways~ But I'll pick the place, around ten tonight sound good?" Ryukku slowly nodded, unsure of the fate he just put himself in. Ryukku sunk in his own stupidity as Abi returned for the last time, holding the sparklers and smoke bombs.

It was getting rather dark out and Ryukku was dressed in the best clothes he had in his closet. A tight-fitting black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans he got for his birthday from Ms. Grady. He checked himself in the mirror, frowning. Who would wear this kind of outfit out to town? Then again, he couldn't be picky when it came to such things. Clothes were expensive, depending where you're getting them from. Most of his and Kie's clothes were from thrift stores after all. He sighed and ran a comb through his hair, before adding a black headband. He stepped out the bathroom, shocked to see Kieren and Peanut waiting. Both seemed to have a odd smile on their face.

"What?" Ryukku blushed, pushing past them out into the living room.

"You and the nice man are going out!~ I hope you two have lots of fun!~" Kieren cheered, making Peanut join in joyful yips. The older brother was deeply flustered and looked to Ms. Grady. The older woman smiled, plopped in her armchair with one of her cats purring on her lap.

"I hope so two, you just make sure to bring your fine little ass back home around midnight~"

"Alright guys!" Ryukku was nervous enough, unsure of where the two were even going. All he knew was that Daddy would be coming around at 10pm and now it was striking onto 10:04pm. He wondered where he was and took a seat beside Grady on the couch. "I'm really nervous, I've never been out with anyone but you two before..."

"Well just stay calm love, you're not defusing a bomb or anything~ Just focus on having fun and it'll turn out great." She smiled, overjoyed Ryukku was finally treating himself to something.

"You two going to be okay here without me?"

"Of course! We have Peanut here to keep guard~" Kieren cheered, promoting Peanut to guard dog for the night. Ryukku giggled, petting Peanut softly on the head but tensed up again once he heard the pounding on the door. Ms. Grady rose from her seat slowly and made her way to the door. There in the hall, stood the one person Ryukku was confused about. His hair was slicked back, adorned in a bright, white tank top to reveal his impressive upper body and some casual, dark gray pants. He smiled and greeted the woman for the first time, asking for Ryu. "Hi!~" Kieren was second to the door to greet Daddy.

"Hey chibi princess~" He knelt down and ruffled his light brunette locks to a fuzzy mess and petted Peanut. "Ain't a little late for you to be up?~"

"No, I'm a big boy, so I can stay up~ As for you though, where are you and Ryu going?" Kieren got rather serious, almost seeming like a father asking his daughter's date where they were going and how long would they be. Daddy played along, telling him he was taking Ryukku downtown and would be back later tonight. He even promised on returning with a gift for Kie which earned Ryukku's mini daddy's approval. Ryukku finally stepped up to the doorway, smiling.

"Sorry about them."

"I like them, they're my kind of people~" He waved to the two in the door and left down the hallway with an arm around Ryukku. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous as hell, I've, well, never been on a date before so-"

"Never? Seriously?" Daddy laughed, getting a light push from Ryukku. "Sorry, sorry, it's just too hard to believe someone like you never went on a date before~ So I guess I took your virginity~" Ryukku blushed madly as they exited the apartment building. The average hoodlums were still outside, probably up to no good as usual at this time of night, but it wasn't going to ruin their date.

"Well, I don't expect someone like you to understand how I feel." Ryu pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you've been on your fair share of dates."

"Of course, in my high school days, I was a pussy-hound~ Girls were swarming me like moths to a flame~" Ryukku pouted more, feeling like just another person added to the list, but he just realized that Daddy most likely seen him as a guy still. So why would he accept a date with a man?

"Okay, okay, then can I ask why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why me? I mean, I'm not a girl or anything and I don't think you 'swing' that way..." Daddy grew a bit serious, thinking about it. He never really slept with any guys before, but then again, Ryukku has a pussy so he never seen it as sleeping with a man technically. "You're not bisexual are you?"

"No, I suppose I just took an interest in you."

"That's it?" Ryukku pressed on, feeling a bit hurt. Was that it? Was he just something Daddy could play with then get dumped?

"Princess," He took Ryukku's hand, smiling. "If I just wanted to toy with you, I would've just fucked you while we were in bed together~" Ryukku blushed and squeezed the hand in his own. The warm feeling built up inside him as the two headed for the car in parked nearby.

The two sat inside a heavily crowded but neon-filled club, together sat alone in a corner booth, watching the people party themselves raw. He asked Ryu if he would want to dance, but he quickly refused. Instead, the two ordered drinks and decided to talk one on one.

"So you thought this place was a good setting for a date?" Ryukku asked, sipping away at his fruit drink.

"I didn't hear you complain so far." Daddy responded with a sly smirk on his face. He gripped his beer and took a long chug, catching Ryu's eyes. A stranded drip trickled down his neck and descended onto the table. Ryukku gulped and eased back into his comfy seat. "Besides, I thought you'd like to dance."

"I'm a clutz when it come to dancing."

"Oh please, I'm no elegant black swan either but who cares?~" Ryukku giggled and sipped away at his drink again, getting a bubbly feeling in his gut. "Okay, my question. Do you have any interest in any girls?" Ryukku nearly choked, pulling away from his straw, blushing. "Too personal?~"

"Too personal, I choose to skip."

"When did we say we could skip questions?"

"Now, so skip it." Ryukku actually smirked, catching Daddy off guard. They proceeded their questioning game.

"Okay how about have you ever had sex before?"

"W-What?!"

"You know, fuck, screw, bang, mess around~ Have you ever?" Ryukku felt this game was only going to continue with perverted questions and demanded another skip, but Daddy put his foot down, stating only one skip per turn.

"I haven't okay?" Ryu whispered embarrassed. "I..I never really thought about doing such a thing because I was always having to think of Kieren first.." He used his straw to turn the small fruit slice in his drink, eyes gazing into the last of the pretty-colored liquid. "Ever since my mom passed, I had to step up and take care of him.. Making sure nothing happened to him, because if it did come down to Kie getting hurt, I'd..I'd..." He weirdly felt tears coming on but a warm hand touched Ryu's. Daddy smiled kindly, not needing words to express his understanding. "Can I ask a question?"

"It's your turn, princess, so shoot."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course."

"As a friend?" This time, he didn't answer immediately. Instead, he scooted along the booth, making it to Ryukku's side and put an arm around him.

"What do you think?~" He gently pulled Ryu into a deep, passionate kiss, making Ryukku nearly explode in his seat. The heat generating inside his body along with his drink was causing him to become slow and less hesitant. He was lifted easily and placed on top of Daddy's lap. His hands held his hips as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't like drinking..." Ryukku cried softly and rested his body on Daddy's.

"It was only one drink~"

"But I feel like...like my body's on fire.." Daddy's turn to be surprised due to the light grinding motion on top of his groin, beginning to generate his own heated state. "Daddy likes me, doesn't he?"

"Of course princess~" He kissed Ryukku again, starting to move in motion with Ryukku's grinding until a bulge formed underneath his rocking hips. The fading and brightening lights the shone all over was confusing Ryukku even more. His nails dug into Daddy and quietly begged for something unclear. Daddy asked for what he wanted but was answered with a lust-filled eyes Ryukku. He smiled, cheeks flushed and body trembling, and lowered himself underneath the table. "Princess, you feeling okay?~" Daddy chuckled.

Ryukku ignored him and used his teeth to grab hold of the zipper of his pants and slowly bring them down, opening his fly. A hand brushed at his hair, fingers combing through it softly as Ryukku fished out the rock hard length. His eyes widened, never seeing one ever as big or thick. It pulsed in his hand. He of course had no real good experience with this kind of dirty act, but he still took a chance at it. His tongue slowly caressed his length, going up to his tip. A unique sensation running up his spine.

"Ryukku..~" Daddy whispered, sensing he wasn't in his right mind, stopped him. "As much as I want myself down your throat, I wanted to finish our nice evening together without you choking on cum~"

"D-Daddy.." He rolled his eyes, seeing there was nothing he could really do to keep the lightly-drunken Ryukku off his dick, so he got himself together and fetched Ryu from underneath the table. The two left the bustling joint and took refuge in his car. He placed Ryukku down in the back and proceeded to close the door but was stopped. "Daddy, please..didn't you want to hold me before..?" He was stuck between wanting to screw his brains out and finally be done with their courting game and the desire to preserve their light romantic relationship. He looked around, trying to fend off the ideo of ravishing Ryu, but to no prevail. Ryukku, inside the back, was already stripping away his pants drunkenly. He revealed a tight, plump as barely covered with a pair of light pink panties. He rid himself of the pants, panting, and once again begged to Daddy. He banged at the hood and grinned, hopping into the back with a Ryukku in heat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Georgette, Don't Forget**

 _It was pouring once again in another day of murky September. Everything stunk of death and it made me angry. I was driving with Axis, him at the wheel and me in the passenger, heading towards the lone prison in the middle of nowhere. It had been a solid three months since our last talk together and I was not looking forward to it at all. Axis assisted he'd come along and I eventually agreed after promises of a box of dozen danishes and all the coffee I'd want. It was a rather long drive, but it was necessary if I was going to piece everything together. Many of the officers had been coming up to me lately, telling me I should let it rest, the body was buried, the families mourned, and the guy was locked up, there was nothing left to be searching for._

 _But for me, an elite detective, I was not going down that road. I was going down the this-is-case-has-more-to-say-than-just-what-is-written road. Axis had turned on the radio to help fill in the silence on majority of our ride; it was not until the last hour of our drive did Axis speak up._

 _"Why do you so insist there's more to this case, Samson?" He asked, his tone having a bit of venom hidden in it. "You're stressing yourself out over something that's long been gone, what are you looking for? We're wasting time even taking this drive up here."_

 _"Axis, you do know I am your superior?" I glanced over at him, making him flush. Sometimes he had forgotten he was still baby-new on the force and did not have the right to be nagging a detective like me. He apologized and I brushed him off, more concerned with the monster we were going to meet up with soon._

 _By the time we reached the prison, the rain had started again and my nostrils filled with the pungent stench of decay and rot. We made our way inside, going through a light search and then recorded in a log book before being taken down a different hall. The flickering lights bothered Axis, but he still tried to keep a straight face. We finally made it to the door I came to always remember. The door that brought only one memory of one person._

 _Inside, he sat alone, biting away at his nails. His hair had grown a bit longer, his features utterly terrifying and also bruised. Looked like it was a rather recent beating from my point of view. Axis took a spot leaning against the wall near the door while I took a seat across from him at the table. I went through our little play, pulling out the recorder and starting it, then asking if he needed anything. He'd say no thank you, manners rather improving a bit in prison._

 _"How have you been? You don't look so good."_

 _"Well when you're trying to show who's boss around here, you gotta tussle sometimes." He smiled, revealing a bloody grin. His teeth was smeared in a pinkish coating, blood splattered on white teeth. "Sorry about the blood, the guys came and got me right in the middle of something. Now is there something I can help you with, detective?" I relaxed myself in my seat and kept a straight face so no to provoke him._

 _"I'm here to talk about your sister."_

 _"Juliet?" He fidgeted in his seat for a second._

 _"No, Tabitha." He leaned back, uninterested._

 _"What about her?"_

 _"I was told your sister had dropped by for a visit earlier this month." He shrugged, glaring at me from across our table. "It was in the logbook, the third I believe. Mind telling me why Tabitha Crenshaw, who you haven't seen in over six years, all of a sudden dropped by for a visit? And a rather violent one at that?" I folded my hands on the tabletop, watching for any change in him. He stilled himself, sitting up straight and peering right into my eyes._

 _"Tabitha huh? She turned into a straight bitch over the years." His dull-less face churned into a grim smirk, recalling what had happened that day. "Do you wanna tell me something about Tabitha, detective?"_

 _According to the film of their conversation, the two were placed alone in a room together. Tabitha Crenshaw, recently the head CEO of some firm her foster father, Damien Penn, had rose from the ground up. She had lived a rather nice life after being adopting by this divorced, fortunate man. She had gone on to be an over-achieving student in her academic life and a very dedicated worker once she entered the field. After hearing the story on the news and soon visited by the police, she had later came to visit her brother in prison._

 _"Tabitha reports that you attacked her and is even caught on film of you doing so. Now what enraged you enough to attack your own sister?" He glared, starting to get pissed off at the conversation._

 _In the film, Tabitha had arrived, dressed like some businesswoman, looking a lot like her younger sister and brother combined. Dark hair brushed into a bun and glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose. The clacking of her heels were the only thing audible until he spoke to her first._

 _"On the film, you two spoke of Juliet's mental being. How she was becoming very ill because of this mess." I continued on. "Juliet, your dear sister, was being placed on different, more powerful medication and going to see Dr. Howser more often. Tabitha told you she was disappointed with you. Mad that you would do something so stupid and ruin Juliet's health. And how did you respond?" He stayed in a enraged silence, but was clawing into the table. "You tell her to fuck off, you tell her she wasn't there so how could she have the damn nerve to even poke her head into it. In which she started talking about taking Juliet away with her. To live in, where was it, Italy I believe. Somewhere in the nice, warm countryside of Italy, far away from you." He suddenly rose from his chair, letting it fall back onto the ground and lunged at me. It was occurring just as the video portrayed._

 _The talk of leaving the country with his only family left enraged him. Making him attack his sister, pin her down, and attempt to rip apart her flesh._

 _Axis was first, grabbing hold of the young man and forced him down onto the table. I panted softly, fixing my clothes as he screamed and hollered, signaling other forces to barge into the room. I held a hand up, not ready to be finish with our talk just yet._

 _"She told you she was going to take Juliet."_

 _"Over my fucking dead body!"_

 _"Why do you want her to stay? She never visits you anyway, so just let her go." He roared in anger, trying to break free from the guards' hold on him. "Why is it so important she stays close?!"_

 _"Because I need her!"_

The spin-chilling tone in his voice shook Samson's old bones, giving him chills in even the hottest weather. He had taken the time to drive, from early in the morning to later in the noon, heading along the road towards his next destination. It was located in the countryside, a nice western-styled home owned by an old woman. He groaned from the heat hitting his car and overheating the inside, making it a molten oven. Passing by grazing cows and sheep herds, he found himself approaching a couple of homes. He slowed down to check the address of the homes to see if any of them matched the one he was looking for. None, but he saw he was getting really close so he sped along the road.

Soon, a white and dark-brown colored home came into view, a bit further from the other neighboring homes down the road. He chose a parking spot, leaving his car in the grassy terrain underneath the huge shade of a tree. The should help keep the car a little cool, he thought, and headed up the steps of the front porch. He rung the bell and a dog's loud barking soon followed.

"Quiet girl!" The woman cursed and opened the door slowly. "D-Detective...what..what are you doing here?" She looked as if she were going to die that very second, shocked to see his face again. It had been a while since he last saw the women. He asked if he could come inside for a bit for her to answer some questions. She slowly opened the door, trembling hands gripping the door tightly as the collie she owned named Bubby barked at his presence. "M-May I ask why you're here?"

He stepped inside, thanking the heavens to be out of the heat and took a seat on the couch. Bubby rushed to his side, wanting some attention. Samson was not much of an animal person, but he gave the dog a few pats and let her rush off to her dog bed. He looked over, seeing the woman still standing at the door.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Y-Yes, it's just...it has been quite some time since I last saw you." Georgette Baker, a widow living alone in a small house in the middle of nothing but greenery with a pure bred collie. She had been mentally scarred after losing her husband, also losing their house, their business, all their life savings, everything. Soon, she left Juliet after she had started getting her disability checks and never spoke to any of her adopted children ever again. "Is something the matter?" Samson then informed her of the recent updates on the escaped criminal she once called her son, only scaring her more. He gave her some time to let the information soak in, he gave her time to curse God of why he'd allow that devil child to escape, he gave her time to cry and soon rose to fetch her some water.

She took glass with shaky hands and drank like a sun-parched cactus. He also fetched himself a glass and fetched his notepad.

"Ms. Baker, may I ask a few questions?" She slowly nod, still shocked. He had to be careful not to give the woman a heart attack or anything. So he started slowly. "Why did you and your husband pick the Crenshaw's?" She looked puzzled and bit her lower lip, contemplating.

"Juliet...she was such a sweet girl, she looked like she needed a home.." She sighed, drinking some more and leaned back in her seat. "I talked to her for a moment that day, that demon wasn't around, and I asked her what her name was. She so politely introduced herself and I just fell in love that day. I always loved Juliet, I did, but..I didn't think Will would..do such a thing. I tried even asking her why she didn't come to me..?"

"Juliet stated that she was unable to talk to anyone about it due to Mr. Baker making threats towards her." Samson informed as he wrote and scribbled. "What about your husband?"

"What about him?"

"Did he seem to act differently at all when you two visited?" She looked shocked he'd ask such a thing, but later regarded it due to what her husband started in the first place. She cried so much, wishing that it was with anyone else, his secretary, a prositute, anyone! But their own daughter, a child who's been through enough already, and he goes and abuses her.

"I-I can't really recall. I mean, we had always wanted children but I was unable to carry. But he never showed any 'sick' interest in children. He'd always go on and on about wanting to be a father. I don't understand why he'd..." She sniffled.

"Well once the two were living under your roof, how was it?" She chilled. She remembered he had asked her that before, how was living with Juliet and her brother, it was a haunting question she kept locked away. She bit her lip hard, trying to bite it off almost, and broke under pressure. She was getting to too to fear the boogey man.

"...Do you remember when you asked me that, detective? A long time ago.."

"Yes I recall it. You said it was normal, as any other household of two parents and two kids."

"What I told you...what I told you then, detective, was a lie..."

 _I didn't think much of our future as a family, I mean, I never knew what was going to happen. If I did, I would have tried harder to protect my daughter, I would have tried to leave Wilson before it was too late, and I would have tried to help that child. When we found out we were unable to bare a child ourselves, Will came to me one night about adopting. We really wanted a family, ever since we got married, we wanted to start our baby-making, but adopting was close enough._

 _I was even happier when knowing we'd help a child at another chance of having a family. The day we went to the foster care unit, I immediately fell in love with my darling Juliet. We got to talk a little and I knew we were meant to be. What I did not expect was her brother. My husband found him sitting alone. When I first saw him, I was scared, but I wanted to help give him a chance. Amazingly, we found out he was related to our little Juliet and she would not tolerate being separated._

 _So we gave the kids some time, occasionally while Will was at work, I'd go and visit them. I'd play with Juliet, braid her lovely, dark hair, ask her all sorts of questions, and we'd just talk and talk. Her brother, on the other hand, did not like me being so close with her._

 _Since then, on rare occasions, I found myself in near-death experiences._

 _Driving home from the foster care unit, I found my car's brakes had been severed, I found my airbags were slashed apart, shards of glass and tacks coated my seats. It was terrifying, but I never suspected that child._

 _Soon, we found ourselves with two children and one happy home. Or at least I wished it was._

 _I tried so hard to bond with him, I'd buy him all kinds of presents, I'd let him do as he pleased and not raise my hand nor voice to him. Will would get angry with me for not putting my foot down, I just wanted my children to love me. That's all._

 _Within months, I was having rare accidents in our house. I tripped and fell down a flight of stairs, cut my hand by accident digging around in my jewelry box, found my yogurts and drinks had been tampered with, but the worst was the rat poisoning. I was stuck at the hospital for days, occasionally visited by Juliet and Will but not him. Why did he hate me so? It of course broke my heart and I fell into a depression, choosing to fill in any unhappiness with shopping for new clothes, taking trips to cities and interesting spots. I was slowly detaching myself from my own family. Wilson cried to me one night. Yelling about my spending frenzies and week long trips. We fought like cats and dogs all the time and I spent more and more time away. Juliet became quieter, she no longer smiled or laughed and I brushed it off. Like an idiot, I brushed it off, thinking she'd be fine. All the while, my absence at home only fueled Will's sick pleasures and started our family's downfall. Because of me, my daughter ended up scarred for life, my husband ended up dead, and my son ended up in prison. I failed as a mother and wife to my family._

 _Once the police stripped our home clean, once we buried Wilson, once they shipped my son away, did Samson come to me and Juliet. He asked how life was once the two children were introduced into the household. And I remembered, a night or two before detective Samson showed up, a hooded young man, blonde hair the reflected the moonlight, and a shark-like grin. He spoke to me with a knife pressed against my throat._

 _"If you know what's best for you and your daughter, you'll keep your mouth shut about what happened in that house, Georgette~" He whispered into my ear afterwards. I remember blocking this memory out, along with others that were too painful to remember, but sometimes, they would slip into my head again. That night, the night before Samson came, he entered our home. But...but he wasn't alone... The memories now seemed nearly faded and blurry, but they still tried to come back from a long time of trying to forget. That night, it slipped into my head, blurry and unclear, some men entered our home that night threatening us. Telling us to not say a word._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Glass Woman**

It was around eleven at night by the time the two came knocking. Kieren answered the door, surprised to see his overgrown friendly giant standing in the doorway, a knocked out Ryukku in his arms. He quietly asked Kie where the bedroom was and he answered by pointing to the couch. He walked in and placed the snoring Ryukku down while Kieren grabbed a blanket to toss over him. Soft, blue eyes carefully watched his older brother then looked to the man.

"Did you have fun?" Kie smiled at Daddy.

"Yeah, it was a good night honestly~" He ruffled Kieren's hair playfully. "How about you?"

"Kinda, Ms. Grady went to bed early and Peanut settled down afterwards so I'm the only one up now." He pouted, actually hoping that his brother would have kept him company throughout the night. Daddy smiled and offered to keep him some company for a bit. I mean, the old lady and Ryukku were kinda comfortable with him, so it wouldn't be a big deal if he stayed a while. Kieren excitedly rushed off to get his sketch pad and some rinky-dink toys he saved over time to show him. Daddy rested his back against the couch, sitting on the floor, and looked to Ryukku. He curled up underneath the sheets, snoring softly in his deep slumber.

"God, I don't know why, but I find you too interesting, Ryu..~" He brushed his cheek and leaned in, kissing his lips softly. He wished he could have had his fun but Ryukku was really hammered from his multiple-mixed drink. Probably not the best thing to order if you're a mega lightweight.

 _Ryukku was begging like a puppy with his body, pulling Daddy closer and closer. The two fumbled about in the back seat of his car, kissing, fondling, groping, until Daddy got a little more serious. His hand slipped down in between his legs, touching somewhere even more sensitive. Ryu whimpered and scooted away, retreating from his touch._

 _"N-Not there..." He panted softly, blushing insanely. He was driving Daddy up a wall. He never had a partner before who was this wishy-washy. He promised to be gentle of course and brought himself closer again, kissing his inner thigh, leaving heavenly-heated kisses along, driving him crazy. He cried out more and more the closer he got to his special area. "D-Daddy..no..." Ryukku blushed and dug his nails into Daddy's head as his tongue touched his clitoris. Just as he was about to continue onto the main course, his ears picked up a faint sound. He looked up to find Ryukku, flushed and snoring, passed out suddenly._

Kieren returned and proceeded to show Daddy all the nice little things he doodled. His recent picture was of him and Peanut together, doing something that Daddy could only call playing fetch perhaps. The two curled up together, actually talking, it reminded Daddy of his old days. Days he spent telling his sisters stories and them returning the favor. He thought of how Juliet would always want to tell a tale of a princess uniting with her prince charming, Tabitha was more into scaring the both of us until we'd wet ourselves. And Daddy, he'd tell stories of adventure of course. A brave hero trekking along a dangerous path to save the day. Tabitha always mentioned it to be lame and corny, but Juliet loved them so much. Maybe she viewed herself as the damsel in distress, being rescued by her own hero who wasn't a prissed-up prince. Instead, a coarse man, tough and mean, but had a sweet spot when it came to her.

Kieren spoke of a story he heard a long time ago. A story of a woman made of glass who sealed herself away. Daddy seemed very interested in such a tale, so he got super comfortable and listened. The young cutie continued, saying the woman was always told of how dangerous the world was for her, being made of glass, she was very sensitive and could break. So there she sat, in her palace, for centuries, all alone and never stepping outside.

"Sounds really sad, little princess." Daddy pouted. Kieren went on, stating one day, the woman noticed something outside her ivory tower. Something that amazed her. Outside, a beautiful animal sat. A tiger of pure marble rested under the sun on the horizon. The woman adored the marble beast and beckoned for it to come over, but her words would not reach. She could't leave her tower, terrified of the warning she was giving so long ago. A woman of glass could easily break once in the outside world, but her heart ached for the tiger.

And this continued on and on, for years, the woman would watch the tiger come and go, call out and beg for it to come closer, but words would not reach the creature. Until one day, the tiger did not appear for three whole days. The woman immediately grew worrisome for her tiger and rushed to the doors of her tower. A woman of glass. A outside filled with dangers.

"She risked her life to find some tiger?" Daddy asked a bit shocked, getting into the story. Kieren smiled and shook his head. Her fear had gotten the best of her and she remained in her tower, praying she'd see the tiger again. But sadly, days went by without it appearing. The woman cried and cried everyday, constantly waiting in her tower, occasionally she found herself waiting at her door. Hands on the handles, heart racing, the glass woman then opened the door. She needed to find her tiger. Daddy was becoming disheartened from the story as Kieren was deep in his story-telling mode.

She raced out her tower, quickly, calling out for the tiger, racing further and further from the tower. In her worry, the glass woman didn't notice her surroundings and rushed right off a cliff. A loud shattering noise echoed the land and the woman's legs shattered into small pieces from hitting against the rocks. Unable to walk, the woman cried. She should of stayed in her tower and now, she had shattered her legs. But from her crying echoes, a giant, marble tiger had come to her. It helped her back to her tower, carrying the glass woman on its back. The tiger disappeared afterwards, but the glass woman decided that day, she would no longer hide away in her tower. That, even if she'd break and shatter into millions of shards, she would not go another day waiting in that tower. So, everyday from then on, her and the marble beast would join together and walk the land, exploring and enjoying the vast beauty of their world.

Daddy was surprised from the short tale, never hearing anything like it before.

"Where did you hear that story?"

"Ryu said our mommy told him and he told me. He said mommy use to tell all sorts of stories. I wish I was around to hear some, but.." Kieren looked down, fiddling with his hands on his lap. Tears filled his eyes thinking of the woman, her light blonde locks and a warm smile, he loved those features. "But..she's gone now but Ryu still tells me stories!"

"I'm sorry, little princess, but I know how you and Ryu feel." He petted Kieren's head softly recalling his own mother, his actual mother. She was a vibrant woman, always laughing about something, always excited and happy. Even when she was sad, she'd still smile, tears running down her face. "I lost my mother too."

"Y-You did?" He nodded.

"Both my parents died in an accident when I was little like you, but I never ever got disheartened by it." Kieren seemed shocked by such a thing. Not being sad ever knowing your parents are gone? "I cried a couple of times, but I just told myself they were in a better place. A place they could be together and happy."

"You mean heaven?" Kieren whispered. Daddy was never a huge religion person, due to his birth parents never really pressuring Sunday church unions and such, but he believed his parents had faith in some form of afterlife. He wasn't sure himself if he'd call it heaven, but he didn't know Kie nor Ryukku's religious views.

"Yeah, heaven, I know your momma is up there, smiling at her two kids~" Kieren's tears streamed down his face, hugging Daddy as he cried softly. "That's why you shouldn't be sad, little princess, you should smile and be happy because that's what she wants." Daddy hugged Kieren's small body as he watched a silently crying Ryukku lying on the couch. The two looked at one another, Ryukku deeply missing his mother. Daddy wasn't sure when he woke or how long he was listening to them though. "So keep on smiling~" Daddy directed at Ryukku.

"She died of breast cancer, the time she found out about it, it was already pretty bad. I can barely remember what the doctor said, but I kinda knew." Ryukku crossed his arms, leaning back on the wall. The two stepped outside in the hallway, letting Kieren head off to bed first. Ryukku, now, had slipped into his sleeping clothes, a baggy, long-sleeved shirt and some dark gray, what appeared to be, booty shorts. "Kie was really little still, so he didn't understand at all why she was staying in a hospital rather than our house. It was so hard trying to tell him mom was...gone." Ryukku didn't cry, but he seemed exhausted from the history of it. He hated talking about it, about seeing her die away in the hospital every day. He hated talking about how scared he was, begging God to help her.

Daddy leaned railing in front of him.

"I wished so much she was still around."

"I know."

"Why did she have to get breast cancer? Why her?"

"Sometimes things like that happen, it's not much you can do when it comes to life."

"I just miss her."

"I know you do." He held out his hand, letting Ryukku take hold of it. "It's never easy losing loved ones."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry about..you know, your parents too."

"It's fine, they both loved each other so much," Daddy smiled, reaching into his pocket and getting out a box of cigarettes and lit one. "I'm positive their souls have reached a place beyond this hellhole of a world. A place where the two of them can truly be happy~" The two looked deeply into each others' eyes until Ryukku made his way over and wrapped his arms around Daddy's body. His head rested against his chest, taking in the amazing fragrance but also comforting him. "I do miss them at times. Like you and Kie, I miss my parents. I wish, they were around to help me out~"

"Daddy..."

"Fucking damn it..." Daddy chuckled, his hands trembling a bit. He was getting emotional over his parents again. He rammed the burning cigarette on the railing to put it out and left it so he could wrap his own arms around Ryukku. He felt a warm wet spot form on his chest and knew Ryukku was crying. That night, the two decided they didn't want to be apart and stayed together on Ms. Grady's floor since the couch didn't have enough room for two.

A blanket placed on the floor with the two bodies lied on top. Ryukku snuggled into Daddy's body and Daddy held onto Ryukku's smaller frame. And for once, Daddy's head was empty. No void, no Juliet, not even Ryukku. Just simple nothingness and it soothed Daddy into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Broken Children (Part One)**

 _I hated my life before, I hated the park, I hated my mother, and I especially hated that place. I remember the place I grew up in, the small house where only I had a bedroom. My mother bunked downstairs on the flora-patterned sofa that reeked of bodily fluids. The floor was scattered with cans and empty bottles and miscellaneous trash that she and her "gentlemen" friends usually made. This is why I spent my time upstairs in my room all the time, keeping to myself only. I had no friends and was a social outcast compared to the chatty Cathy girls I went to school with._

 _I'd spend time writing in my journal, doodling pictures off on other pages, or simply sitting outside on the roof, cloud-watching. I hated being here, but I had nowhere else to go. I dreamed of other places to make up for the emptiness around me. I'd go to sandy beaches along coastal islands, soft waves crashing at my toes as the tropical breeze blew through my hair. I'd look out, standing alone, to witness the millions shades of orange, gold, and indigo mixing together to create a beautiful sunset. I loved this place the most of my imaginary travels, it was my happy place I believe._

 _Until one day, I couldn't go there anymore. The day she took me to the park, I thought she was trying to be motherly, try to make up for all the time she abused and screamed at me. For once, I was happy with her. She spent the day watching me from a bench, waving occasionally to me just before I went down the slide._

 _When the park began to empty, she'd take a seat on the swing set beside me and we'd both kick and swing about. It was nice._

 _Eventually, she had grown tired of playing with me and took her seat back on the bench. I noticed her nodding off to sleep at times. She smoked a lot so I figured she was just all pooped out, so I continued to play and let her doze off. I figured it could be the least I could do for her until I spotted someone standing off to the side. Her clothes screamed badass and mega trouble, but I found her fascinating but knew to keep my distance. Her eyes stayed glued to me though, I knew it._

" _C-Can I help you?" I asked softly, already nervous about even talking to her. She crossed her arms over her nearly-exposed chest and smiled at me. Black lipstick painted over her plump lips along with the darkish make-up that coated the rest of her face scared me most._

" _It's pretty late for a kid to still be playing out here." She answered._

" _I'm with my mom." I corrected, pointing to the snoring woman on the bench._

" _Still, you're alone. I mean, all your baby friends go home already?" I blushed, knowing I was a little too old to be enjoying a playground this much, but I stood my ground._

" _Well who said playgrounds were for strictly babies?"_

" _Okay you got me there, kid." She giggled and took a seat on one of the swings, slightly rocking herself. I got comfy at the top of the slide and slowly, we found ourselves talking to one another. Actually engaging in a conversation with a stranger was something I never really smiled upon due to being so shy. "You know, if you like writing, I just came from my classes and got one of my notebooks I haven't used. You're welcomed to have it if you want~"_

" _What? Are you serious?" My cheeks flushed, excited from the opportunity to have a new journal. It had been a while back since my mom brought me a new one to use, so I wasn't going to turn this chance down. I happily accepted, too distracted with the thought of a new journal to use, left my mom and headed off with the girl._

 _We headed a bit down the sidewalk where I noticed a van. I stopped in my tracks, hands at my sides._

" _What's the matter?"_

" _Um, nothing, I just need to tie my shoes." I made up the excuse and knelt down to fumble with my shoelaces as she went and opened the van's sliding door. She crawled inside, rummaging around, throwing things about, until she fetched the sparkly, pink-colored notebook. "That's yours?"_

" _Of course, now do you want it or not?" She held out the notebook, literally inches away from me. All I had to do was move in a bit closer to grab it. I slowly stood to my feet and took a step forward; not aware of the mistake I just made._

 _I hated my mother, the park, I hated myself._

 _By the time I woke up, I was somewhere completely different. My body felt heavy, my stomach and head both in an intense amount of pain, and my vision was blurry still. Despite that, I wondered where my mom was. Did she come and take me back home? Did she carry her slumbering daughter back upstairs to the safety of her bedroom? No, I was somewhere different and mom was nowhere to be seen or heard. I tried sitting up, but it only followed by pain and my face pressed back down on the mattress I was underneath._

 _I felt the tears starting to flood and begin trickle down my face, crying softly for my mom. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be at home with her, in my room, her downstairs, as usual._

 _Suddenly the dark room was lit up by the door opening, music poured into the room and soothed my soul for a second or two before I noticed the person at the door was not my mother but someone else. Her overly-thin figure was outlined by the booming light outside the room._

" _You're finally awake, child, my lord, I thought they'd kill you." She sighed in what I believe was relief._

" _W-Where am I…?" I cried, trying to adjust myself. Finally my eyes adjusted better and I could see the woman clearly. Disgusting, dark brunette hair mustered into what looked like a bird's nest, a heavily-painted face that still revealed wrinkles and crevasses, and a dress that I'd assume the devil would have his wife wear. I grew terrified and tried to back away, falling onto the floor._

" _Welcome to your new home, child. You, from this day on, will call me 'Mother'."_

 _I was so confused, left in such an odd place, my mom nowhere to be seen. Was she even worried about me? I didn't know and I slowly began not to care as the days went on. On the first day, I was not allowed to leave my room at all. In the morning, a girl would show up in my door with my breakfast. She was way older than I was and a hell of a lot meaner too. She told me I was merely trash, that I'd break immediately and be thrown away and forgotten before she tossed my food onto the floor. I learned from my mom that I could not waste such a thing as food because you wouldn't know when you'd be eating again, so I scrapped the most I could off the floor and ate. I cried through the process, but I filled my stomach up just enough to have some energy to move about._

 _All day, I was alone in the room, the pink and lavender-colored, princess-like room I stayed in. It was utter torture, but I kept myself from going mad with the thought of my tropical paradise. The sand, the waves, the breeze, the sunset, it kept me sane throughout the day._

 _By the next day, I was woken early in the morning to help assist with chores. The older girl from yesterday had come and soaked me in bed with chilling cold water to help me get up. She ordered me to get to mop the floor, form upstairs in the hall, to downstairs, throughout the dining and entertainment room. I was given a cloth and a bucket filled with soap water and ordered to get to work._

 _I started of course with the hall, noticing the many doors stretching down the hallway. All looked identical besides one which held a nailed in sign reading "Do Not Disturb". I figured as much as that being Mother's door and quickly passed it as I mopped._

 _On the next day, I woke up way earlier than Misha, the girl I came to know as the bitch of the household. She had attempted to wake me up again the way she did before, but frowned seeing that I was already making my bed. Yet still didn't stop her from dosing me with water._

 _I ignored the childish bullying since I did grow up with an abusive mother, these were merely child games with Misha and they weren't going to get to me. I left my room after wringing my clothes out quickly, and reported downstairs to where Mother was lounged out on the fine, cream-colored seat. Two other girls, along with Misha, were standing properly side-by-side, eyes down the floor._

" _Nice of you to join us, child," Mother sighed heavily as she eyed me. I left to the line and stood, a girl away from Misha, and sunk my vision to the imported rug. "I do not stand tardiness."_

" _I-I'm sorry, miss…" I apologized. Mother stood from her seat and walked over to me, putting her hand gently on my shoulder. I lifted my gaze up to her, trembling in fear, only to be smacked hard across the face. The sting of my cheek sent me crying and Mother responded with another swift strike across my face._

" _You are not to call me, 'miss', I am 'Mother', child, do you understand?" She barked. I seemed to enrage her more due to my blubbering cries, which she continued to smack, eventually balling her thin, bony hands into fists and hit me severely. All the while, she forced me to continue to stand, taking the blows one after another until a single drop of blood hit the floor. Panting, she backed away and readjusted herself as I fell. The girls didn't even try to step in or anything, Misha although did give a smirk towards my direction secretly. "Understand child, you are a resident here now, so you are to behave properly. And here, everyone calls me 'Mother'~ Now what is my name, child?" She held a finger to her ear. I managed to cry out softly to her through the mind-blowing pain._

" _M-Mother…"_

" _Good girl, now Misha, clean the girl up. Izabelle, Penelope, I need you two to dispose of this rug, the little one stained it." The two girls had stepped back along with Mother so Misha could help me onto my feet and drag me away. We retreated to the upstairs bathroom where she threw me hard onto the tiled floor._

" _Oh did that hurt? I didn't mean to~" She grinned and placed her slippered foot over my bruised cheek and pressed down hard. I cried out, begging her to stop, but she kept pressing harder and harder._

" _You're nothing but trash, got it? Mother doesn't need someone like you here, taking up space."_

"… _." I could barely breathe anymore from the amount of pain rushing through me, so I did the only thing I could and raised my hand, letting it drop onto her exposed ankle and dig my nails deeply into it. She screamed even louder than me and backed away, clamping her hand down on her ankle._

 _The next three days seemed like an eternity due to being locked up in my room. Mother had punished me for hurting Misha and I was placed in my dark room with only being allowed dinner. I tried going to my happy place, but all I could think about was my mom. Did she really hate me that much? Did you hate me enough to leave me here to die? Why did you have me if you never loved me? Thoughts of her ran over in my head like a merry-go-round and I hated it._

 _Finally I was let out and forced to apologize to Misha for her 'injury' and given her chores for the next week. I prayed I wouldn't be here for too long, I told myself I'd just have to endure this, just until someone came for me. Mother gently combed her fingers through my hair, making me shiver._

" _You know, no one is coming for you child." I froze in shock and dug my nails into my pants side. "Everyone in the outside world has forgotten you so—"_

" _No,"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _No! I'm not forgotten! Someone is going to come for me and then you'll be sorry you fucking bitch!" I hollered and tore myself away from her, panting in rage. The look on her face read that I had fucked up. I really did. That day, I was sent to a different room, a scarier room, a room I grew to fear more than anything. It stunk of a strong, pungent odor and was heavily stained with dark red spots I knew were blood. Was I going to die here? Probably, but who cares? My mom didn't even want me, so who would? The girl named Izabelle assisted with my punishment. She helped my undress completely then handcuffed my wrists tightly and hooked them onto a midair hook, leaving my smaller frame dangling off the ground a bit._

" _So I'm a bitch am I?" Mother sighed. My back to her, I shut my eyes and thought of the beach. A heavy sigh loomed from behind then an order. I thought of the ocean. Footsteps coming closer then stopped. I thought of the saltwater breeze. Suddenly, a flesh-tearing whip slashed away at my back and I screamed. I thought of the sunset. Another slash and tear, and I knew I'd die today. I thought of her. Where are you? What are you doing? Are you crying? Did you miss me at all? Please, come help me, please…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Ryukku's Feelings**

It was super early the time Ryukku had snapped himself awake. Luckily, Ms. Grady was still snoring away in her room and Kieren was still fast asleep. Peanuts, however, awoke to Ryukku softly groaning. He looked over to find his giant, sleeping crush passed out beside him on the floor. Now at first, Ryu was going to freak out. Knowing he couldn't have him sleeping in Ms. Grady's apartment, but he halted himself, watching him sleep. A small pool of drool formed on the sheet as he snored softly beside him. Ryukku found himself petting his head, caressing his cheek, fingers fluttered across his chin, Ryukku blushed and smiled. He leaned in, kissing his lips gently but pulled back the second he moved.

"Mmmn, morning princess…~" Daddy grinned, waking up and pulled Ryukku into his embrace. "Sleep well?"

"N-No, I could barely sleep with you hogging most of the blanket." Ryukku pouted but melted in the tight hug. The two seemed like total lovers, but they were far from calling one another such a thing. "Okay, now let go, Ms. Grady is going to wake up and god forbid she finds you sleeping in here."

"Awwah but I was just getting comfy." Daddy whined as Ryukku freed himself to peek into the hall. He sat up and scratched himself, reading the clock. "You know, last night was fun as hell. We should go out more often."

"Go out more often huh? No thank you, I'd just end up waking up to a fool in my bed."

"And what's so bad about that?" Daddy left the pallet in favor of holding Ryukku from behind. He softly kissed his neck, making him shiver and try to free himself again. "Don't you like me, princess?"

"S-Shut up and get out." He hissed through soft moans as Daddy's hands groped and touched. His hand slipped into the side of his shorts and immediately elbowed Daddy in his stomach, sending him back. "Come on, I'm serious, you perv."

"Ugh, okay, okay, but I will be taking you out again somewhere." He laughed through the gut-wrenching blow and scurried away to get his shoes. Ryukku crossed his arms and looked away, blushing softly. "How about a goodbye kiss at least?" Ryukku groaned and stepped forth, puckering his lips, and gave a small peck on his cheek. "No, no, what the hell was that?"

"It was a kiss." He blushed harder.

"Damn you're such a little jerk~" He pulled Ryukku close and properly gave him his farewell kiss, tongue and all. Leaving the rosy-cheek Ryu standing at the door, flustered and ravished. "Hey, why don't you come by my place tonight? No Kie, No Grady, just me and you, princess~"

"I-I don't know, depends on my work and stuff… And honestly, I have to think some things over."

"About?"

"About…like…I don't know, just things." Ryukku held himself, secretly unsure of how he felt about this man completely. It would be dumb of him to ask him out. Was he even dating material? Does he see me as even a possible lover? He couldn't just play this messing around game when his life is already troublesome enough. Daddy seemed to understand by his body movement and nodded.

"Okay, then, once you get your 'things' I check, let's have another date."

"Sure Daddy…~ I'll pick our spot next time."

"Don't blame me because you can't hold your alcohol, princess~"

"Shut up~"

"Make me~"

Ryukku stepped closer to Daddy and slowly moved in for a deep, passionate kiss. Utterly romantic, like an actual couple, the two held each other.

"I'm going to miss you." Ryu found himself whispering.

"I'll try not to make you wait too long, princess, okay?" He opened the door and gave a farewell smirk before leaving. Ryu left like he was on cloud nine and it was sooo heavenly. Although it's been such a short amount of time, he feels so good when he's around Daddy. Maybe he could ask him out, but it still needed some time to settle in. Ryukku's never been in a relationship before ever, so this was all new to him. Liking someone this much was sort of scary. He retreated to his blanket, face-planting into the pillow and squealed. Daddy's scent drenched into it and made him even giddier. Peanuts rushed over and licked at the pillow and started chewing on the side of it hungrily.

"Oh Peanuts, are you hungry buddy?" He yipped once which alerted him that it was breakfast time for the pooch. He went and fetched the dog food bag from the bottom cabinet and scooped a small shovel-full into a silver dish bowl. Peanuts quickly scarfed the food down, tail wagging faster than a motor. Ryukku chuckled and petted him, still thinking of Daddy. "Jeez, I feel like some kind of high school girl, Peanuts. It's so childish, but I can't help it." He admitted to the hungry puppy.

Ryukku had gone into work, pep in his step and an arrow in his heart, he walked into the store to see Abi at the counter.

"Morning Abi~"

"Uh morning Ryu, what's up?"

"Hm?"

"Heh, you look all happy, like mega happy, did something happen with your crush?" Damn she was good at this, Ryukku thought, but he couldn't help not sharing his feelings about Daddy. He admitted he and his crush had gone out on a date and it was amazing, but he wasn't sure on telling his crush how he really feels deep down in his heart. Was he moving too fast? Was this the right choice? "Well sweetie, no one's right ever when it comes to the heart's needs. Like, I dated this one guy a while back, who I thought was sooo my knight in shining armor, but the second we actually tried being a couple, he was a total dick."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he was always judging me and shit. He never did that before when we would just hook up. Suddenly now, after you lock me down, do you wanna start showing your true colors? But, before I end up chatting away the day, you just gotta take a chance. I mean, this chick could be a bitch, she could be the woman you've always wanted, but you'll never know if you don't just ask her out~" Ryukku let her simplistic advice soak in. He thought of Daddy, would he show his true colors if they started dating or would he be the perfect boyfriend? Maybe he should just admit it and see how he even feels about it. What if he doesn't return his feelings? What if he's turned down? Ryukku shook his head free from the thoughts and figured he'd still just wait and think about it.

"Thanks Abi, I really needed someone to talk to."

"So how'd the date go?"

"Um, well, it was super nice. We went to a nice place, talked, and then she spent the night at my place." Abi blushed deeply and was about to squeal. "W-We didn't do anything though! We just slept~"

"Oh, what a punk move Ryu~"

"P-Punk?"

"Yeah, you should've showed her the night of her damn life~" Ryukku turned red in the face and tried to explain it wasn't as easy as that, but Abi was on a roll. "Letting a girl spend the night? How naughty of you~ Wait, have you ever even done a girl before?" She leaned in whispering to a flustered Ryukku.

"Abi, this isn't the place to talk about—"

"Come on, we're friends, you can tell me and I won't say a word to anyone~ I swear it." Ryukku sighed heavily seeing her give him her begging face. He swore she could ask for the world on silver platter if she asked nicely.

"Well…no, not really I guess…"

"You guess?"

"No then." Abi giggled, getting shoved in return.

"Okay, okay, no need to be all sensitive. Virgin guys are totally cute~"

"Ugh." Ryukku's cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment.

"I'm serious, its mega ultra-cute~ But you know, if you don't want her to know you're a virgin, you could have someone else pop your cherry~" Abi smirked and went on about if Ryu would be interested in such a thing. Of course there was no way he could go through with and it and quickly declined. "Well I'm positive this girl will love you in bed either way~ Do you know how to go down on a girl?"

"Ugh!" Ryukku covered his ears blushing like crazy. Why did he even try to open up to this girl?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Do You Really Love Me?**

He was supposed to head straight to his friends, but he ended up making a small delay with some beauty he picked up along the way. She was actually an old friend of his, or rather an old fuck mate. He was never sure how he felt about her, but he knew they were at least on good terms. After so long, he actually had the balls to call and pick her up. She was pissed of course, but she mumbled that she needed a break from the salon anyways so she accepted his ride. That was so like Natalia.

The two managed to drive out a ways before one of them spoke up.

"You still making trouble huh?" She sighed, eyes glazing over the passing surroundings outside her window. Daddy fidgeted in his seat and gripped the steering wheel. He never understood why she made him nervous at times, but she just did. He responded, telling her he was always in trouble which made her at least smile. "So why did you call me exactly? To screw or something, I'm in no mood to be messed with."

"No, relax, I just wanted to say hi to my favorite girl~"

"Favorite girl? Ha, I call bullshit." She finally leaned back in her passenger seat, looking over at Daddy. He took a moment to look back at her. He told her he missed her and she told him to stop fucking around. "Your hair,"

"What about it?"

"Why did you cut it? I loved it long." Her hand combed through his dark, shortened hair. Daddy smiled seeing she was really disturbed by him cutting his hair. "You could have at least let me cut it for you, douche."

"Awwah don't be mad~"

"I'm not mad, jerk."

"You look mad." Daddy chuckled. It had been so long since he last seen her. She had grown even more beautiful than the last time he seen her. Her super blonde hair was braided nicely and now laid over her chest. He never understood why the two never just became a couple; she had exactly what it took to become his girl. But she had refused due to his 'hobby' of killing. "How's the salon doing?"

"It's alright, I hired some new girl but she fucking sucks at the most basic shit. I swear, last time I ever give a youngster a shot to create art." He laughed and told her she was talking like some old bat which earned him a hard blow to the arm. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, I know you're supposed to be in prison right now. Daddy, you can't keep this up, eventually—"

"I'll get caught again?" He had a mocking tone in his voice.

"I'm serious you idiot. This is not going to end pretty, you know that."

"Are you worried about me?"

"I'm worried about the female population."

"Oh fuck you~" He laughed but she seemed in no mood to joke around about the matter. He sighed heavily and slowed his car down, stopping on the side of the road. She crossed her arms and gave him an angry glare. He looked to her with his usual look, melting the anger away from her a bit. "I know you're worried about me."

"Don't flatter yourself…" She blushed softly. "It's just best if you go into deep hiding and stay hidden."

"Then how will I be able to see you?" His hand softly caressed her cheek but she quickly pulled away.

"No Daddy, I told you I was done with this! You always put yourself in these kinds of situations and never think of the consequences!" She barked at him, tearing up, just like she did a long time ago. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to move on..? How much pain I was in due to not being able to see you?"

"I'm sorry, I—"

"No, you're not fucking sorry, asshole!" She screamed suddenly, tears trailing down her cheeks. "D-Damn it, you're making me get all emotional like some stuff high schooler…" She wiped away at her face, not noticing Daddy moving in. His arms went around her body and pulled her close, hugging her. She cried and cursed at him, wishing she never fell in love with the bastard.

Ryukku had returned home to find Kieren passed out in the middle of the floor with Peanut. Ms. Grady was in the kitchen, cooking away. He smiled and greeted her as he slipped his shoes off and she greeted him back.

"How was your day?" She asked, placing the glass lid back onto the pot.

"Good, how about yours?" Ryukku knelt down and scooped his baby brother into his arms, waking Peanut up.

"Oh god, don't get me started. Those two have been running amuck all day~" Ms. Grady giggled, further explaining the messes the two were making all day long. Ryukku quickly apologized for it, but the older woman said she wasn't really that bothered by it. "You know, I think Kie would really love a day out somewhere."

"Huh?" Ryukku flinched.

"Well, with the heat getting worse and worse, it would be nice to take the child out somewhere to cool down, don't you think?"

"Um, yeah, that would be nice." Ryukku looked down at Kieren, thinking he did deserve some summer fun. But he was terrified with the thought of letting Kie outside in public, getting eyed by who knows what kind of monster. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I heard there's a nice little place for people to cool down a bit. But it's a bit out of town in some booshie little neighborhood. Luckily, I made a call today and an old friend of mines can let us in~"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Ryukku's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's a nice gated community and everything. The place even allows pets so little Peanut could come in~"

"Well when did you wanna try and go?"

"Around tomorrow, does that work for you sweetie?" Ryukku nodded, actually excited about the thought of letting Kieren have outdoors fun for once in a safe community. He figured the two of them could wear some shorts and he was pretty sure Ms. Grady had her own bathing suit, so tomorrow would be a lot of fun. Maybe he could even invite Daddy. His face reddened a bit from the thought of him in nothing but his swimwear suddenly. "Okay then, you and Kie get washed up, I gotta call my friend and set up the table." Ryukku then lifted Kie and proceeded to the bathroom, waking him up along the way.

"Mmmn, Ryu?"

"Hey cutie~"

"You're home already?" Kieren yawned and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, sooo glad to be home again~" Ryukku sighed and placed Kieren onto his feet, heading into the bathroom with him. Peanut had come running down the hall after them and rushed inside first. Kieren giggled and went in after the small puppy, picking him up and placing him in the tub. "No, no, Peanut can have his bath afterwards, Kie."

"Awwah but he wants to get in with us~" He smiled at Peanut, watching the pooch run in circles in the tub but whine suddenly once the water was turned on. Ryukku picked Peanut up and placed him on the floor then rinsed the tub of doggy prints before placing the stopper in. Kieren slipped out his clothes and hoped in first.

"You know, Ms. Grady said she found a nice place where you could go swimming." Kieren looked to his brother as if he was telling a lie. "No seriously, she did. She figured you could use some summer fun so she apparently found a nice gated community with their own pool."

"Seriously?! When can we go?!" Kieren beamed in excitement.

"We decided tomorrow we can go."

"Finally!"

By the time they were done with bathing and eating, Kieren had already passed out again and put into bed. Ms. Grady had then collected all the plates and placed them in the sink to wash, but was halted by Ryu.

"Hey, I got it."

"Oh thank you sweetie, but I can do this." She turned on the faucet and began lathering up the small, purple sponge. "You know what you could do though is put the leftovers away." Ryukku was glad he could help the woman out, taking wrapped up bowl and opened the fridge to reveal the overstocked shelves.

"Um, Ms. Grady,"

"Yes?"

"The fridge is literally stuffed. If I tried putting this in I swear the thing is gonna puke." Grady stopped rinsing off the food and waddled over to discover the packed fridge.

"Oh dear, what am I going to do with this?" Ryukku had an idea pop into his head to solve the food crisis, but mainly to help his serve his own needs. He could take the opportunity to invite him to their outing tomorrow.

"How about I take this to our neighbor? I'm sure he'd love your cooking~" Ryukku offered, making Ms. Grady blush softly.

"Think you could do that for me sweetie?"

"Sure, I'd be honored~" Ryukku, in his lounging clothes, slipped on his shoes and headed out into the hall, heading to Daddy's door. His heart fluttered and lifted his hand to knock but noticed that the door was already slightly opened. "Huh? Daddy?" He poked his head inside slowly, seeing that the only light illuminating the room came from the kitchen. Two emptied beer cans sat on the countertop followed by two discarded dishes set aside. Ryukku placed the bowl onto the counter and looked to the shut bedroom door. "D-Daddy..?" He tiptoed to the door, inner self telling him that he should leave, but he really wanted to see him. He placed his ear close to the door and swore he could hear a woman.

Suddenly, the door had opened, revealing a panting, half-naked Daddy.

"Princess! What the hell are you doing here?" He had stepped back, shocked to see Ryukku in front of his bedroom door. He was utterly speechless, unable to talk or even run for the door.

"Princess?" Ryukku's situation worsened once the only-blanketed woman came into view. She sat up in the bed, supposedly not knowing the sheet leave her chest and reveal she was completely nude. He looked from her to Daddy and couldn't help but tear up. "Who's that?" Daddy held a hand up to quiet Natalia, which he'd regret later, but he needed to explain himself.

"Is something the matter?" Daddy asked getting Ryu's full on attention. Tears ran down his cheeks and backed away finally. "Ryu—"

"Sorry!" Ryukku took to the door only to be grabbed by his arm. What the hell was going on? Why was Daddy with some girl? Didn't he say he liked him that night? Or was he just fucking with him this whole time? "L-Let go!"

"Just hold on a fucking second then!"

"No! You're disgusting!" Ryukku cried out and tried to pull away but Daddy's grip was pretty tight on him. Natalia had gotten her underwear and bra on at least before walking out the bedroom. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the kitchen's bar, watching in interest. "How could you..? I thought…"

"Goddamn it, Ryu, look, it's nothing serious okay?" Daddy tried explaining without looking to Natalia as if he had other intentions.

"Don't you like me…?"

"Of course I do." It was hard for Ryukku to believe him after seeing some chick in his bed.

"Sooo, mind filling me on this?" Natalia butted in. Ryukku took the chance to break free and ran out the door with Daddy chasing after him in pursuit. He quickly headed back to Ms. Grady's, opening the door and shutting it tightly behind him only to hear a horrifying sound then Daddy cry out. The sudden commotion startled Ms. Grady and came rushing into the living room.

"R-Ryu? Sweetie, what the hell is wrong with you?" She rubbed at her eyes. Ryukku was shaking terribly and opened the door seen Daddy against the wall, holding his hand and cursing. "What the hell is going on?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Juliet's Call**

He had sat alone at the café once again, sipping at his regular order of black coffee, reading away at the newspaper. Despite the alluring articles about how to remove those nasty summer stains from your brat's clothes before school settles and the works. Nothing too good posted in the black and white, but still good enough to keep him awake. But despite reading, his mind mainly was filled with his discussion with Ms. Baker. Her adopted son seemed to be quite the devil. Tried to kill his foster mother? Later kills his foster father. But what he wanted know was how was his out-of-the-house life? Where did he spend most of his time going and who did he hang around with?

Luckily, after some time snooping about with some old students who attended the school during his time, he found someone who had been a friend of the disturbed nutcase. A young woman named Natalia Kurt, currently an owner of a hair salon. Maybe he could go and have a wash himself.

The detective was nearly done with his coffee when suddenly his phone rang. He looked down and seen his caller ID read 'Ms. Juliet' and he quickly answered it.

"Hello Juliet, how are you?" Samson asked in his most genuinely soothing tone of voice. He wiped his mouth with the napkin and settled the paper down on his table. She didn't respond immediately but she did answer.

"Good morning, detective." Her voice was soft and sounded as if she'd been crying.

"Is there a reason you called me today?" Again, silence for a moment, and then she spoke up.

"He's here." Samson chilled in his seat a bit but remained calm on the phone. There was no way she was speaking of her brother.

"Who's there?"

"My brother, he's here detective. Come get him." With that, she hung up and Samson was up out of his seat and out the café towards his car.

He had sped all the way to Juliet's place, darting through her neighborhood and halting in front of her house. He ran over to the closed gates and rung for her. He stood there for at least a whole minute before her voice finally came through. She welcomed him in and allowed the gates to open. He proceeded to the front door, secretly ready to face with her brother.

Juliet answered the door, catching Samson completely off guard. Her hair was curled and looked as if done by a professional, lips coated in a very alluring color and long eyelashes fluttering, and dressed in what he assumed to be only a silk robe.

"I'm glad you're here, Samson."

"What the hell Juliet? Is your brother here or not?" He grew angry with her making her smile.

"Are you mad at me, detective?"

"This is serious, Juliet, I will not play games with you right now." He sighed angrily and turned to leave, but felt his shirt get tugged at from behind. He looked back, seeing her robe had slid off her shoulder a bit. "Juliet."

"Samson." She then let her robe's sloppily knotted bow undo and allow it to fall to the floor before stepping outside. Samson quickly maneuvered, taking her inside before neighbors spotted the naked looney woman. "Don't you want me?"

"No I don't." He picked up her robe and placed it back onto her, but noticed reddish marks coming from her arms and around her upper thighs. She had been cutting herself at very dangerous areas. "Damn it, Juliet! What the fuck?" He got his phone but was stopped by Juliet holding onto him from behind. Her womanly body pressed hard against his back, letting him feel everything she had to offer. Her hands went to his waist and whispered that she needed him. "You're hurt."

"They've closed up now." She still proceeded to try and get her hands into his pants but was stopped by Samson. He held her by her wrists. "Are you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried." She backed away from him and closed her robe, taking a seat in her chair. He figured as much that her brother wasn't here and sat across from her.

"I'm sorry, Samson. But I figured you wouldn't come if I didn't say he was here."

"I would've come even if he wasn't. You know you can just call me, Juliet. Now what's going on?" She broke out into tears, saying she hasn't been seeing or even talking to Dr. Howser. She stopped taking her medications which really sent out of whack. But mainly, she cried, she was just lonely. Samson sighed and gestured for her to come over. She made her way over, sitting beside him, letting him put an arm around her. He held her and let her cry her eyes out. He asked himself what would Howser do in this kind of situation and went with talking it out. He was no therapist, but he gave it a shot.

He told her to talk to him, tell him what's been on her mind lately and she did. She spoke of having nightmares, not about Mr. Baker, but about her brother. Nightmares about him chasing her down halls until she'd hit a dead end, and that's when she'd wake up. She cried about how terrifying it was to wake up and no one was around to help her, to hold her and tell her it was all a dream.

She also spoke of her sister, Tabitha, dropping by. Constantly talking about leaving on a trip to help clear her mind and give the two some sister bonding time. It had been a while since she brought it up but lately, Juliet was starting to feel that would be the best.

"What's stopping you from going?" Samson asked. She sniffled, pulling back, and looked up to him.

"Y-You, I don't want to be so far away from you." Before he could object, she kissed him. Nothing too intense, but a kiss none the less and he didn't pull away either. She finally pulled herself away and looked utterly ashamed. "Please don't hate me Samson…"

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He didn't know what to do with this woman. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her at all, but at the same time, he just couldn't bring himself to jump into a relationship with her.

"I-I figured maybe…maybe if I had someone, I'd be happier…"

"You don't need another person to be happy, Juliet." She shook her head.

"No, you do. At least for me, I need someone. I don't like myself, so…I thought—" She squeezed her arms, shaking like a leaf. She was really in a bad state and he needed to do something. Otherwise, he wasn't sure what she'd do if he left her. So, he told her he'd stay as long as she wants.

 _Mr. Baker was so nice to me. Brother never liked being in the house, I wasn't sure if he didn't like them or me, or both. And Mrs. Baker was always drowned in spending money at all types of places, avoiding being home because of my brother. But he was nice to me. Even when I knew he was sad and hurt and angry._

 _I heard him before, talking to Mrs. Baker, saying things like getting a divorce. And then he'd cry after hanging up. He'd cry and beg for his marriage to work and I wanted to cheer him up. So I'd do things like make him meals, even though they weren't the best. I'd tidy up his office for him and keep things in order. And I'd always tell him that I loved and was proud of him. And he'd tell me he'd love me back and thank me for being a good daughter. And I was happy. We both were._

 _Until one day, after cleaning his office, I found something disturbing on Mr. Baker's computer. I suppose he forgot to close the windows, but he was on a very strange site. A site I really wished I didn't see. I found there that he was talking to someone, even exchanging pictures and such. One picture was of a girl completely naked in a very revealing position, but she wasn't a grown up._

 _Mr. Baker found me snooping on his computer and yelled at me. He ordered me to not say anything, telling me I didn't see anything and I agreed. I just wanted to see him smile again. I told him I was sorry and I wouldn't come in his office again. And I didn't._

 _Instead, for the next few days, I cleaned everywhere besides his office. But I still couldn't shake the incident from my head. So I thought I'd try and get Mrs. Baker to come back home, so at least he could smile and be happy and we could go back to normal. But I did not know her cell number and the only place that had her contact number was Mr. Baker's office. He wasn't around so I could slip in real quick and get it._

 _I took the time to quietly sneak into his office, going to his desk, and flipped through the millions of contact cards. Lots of them were 'Mr.'s', probably most likely associates and such. Some were just strictly business contacts, and occasionally, I would spot ones with single named females. No Mrs. or even Miss, just names like 'Charlotte' and 'Megan' and a few others. Finally, I came across Mrs. Baker's number but was too late. Mr. Baker had leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, and a pissed expression on his face._

" _I told you not to come in here." I attempted to apologize but he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out his office, up the stairs, to his and Mrs. Baker's bedroom. I begged and cried, telling him I just wanted to call Mrs. Baker which only enraged him more. In his anger, he pried off my clothes and held me down. Accusing me of trying to rat him out to his wife about the site, but I told him I wasn't. I just wanted them to be happy again. I just wanted my family back…_

It had grown late and Samson was still stuck at Juliet's house, snuggled in her oversized bed with her nearly-naked body pressed against his. The two spent the day watching anything that came on television, giving his point of view about how he felt when it came to this generation's quality of entertainment. He managed a view giggles and smiles from Juliet which he felt extremely proud of. He'd honestly do anything so she didn't feel like total shit.

"It's pretty late." Samson stretched. Usually at this time, he was showered and in bed with another chapter of the same romance novel he's been trying to get through for over three months now. And that was if he was lucky, not pent up with some case that was on the border line of some kind of fucked up psycho's dream. But he figured tonight, he'd be spending it with a woman he might be in love with. And here he thought his ex-wife had problems.

"Oh yeah it is." Juliet sat up in bed, tightening the robe on her body and looked to Samson. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat. Have anything in mind?"

"We could order out pizza."

"Eh, I can't take much of that stuff. Or at least pizza joints' pizzas, I cannot stomach it."

"You sound like an old man." Juliet joked.

"I am an old man, young lady. So how about something homemade rather than greasy pizza?"

"Mmm, okay, but I haven't gone shopping lately."

"We can whip something up~" Samson got out of bed and headed out to the kitchen, soon followed by Juliet.

The two went into the kitchen, getting ingredients to only make themselves just a salad and some sandwiches maybe. Two glasses of iced water and viola, dinner was prepared. He pulled a seat out for Juliet before sitting himself, digging into his sandwich. Juliet, on the other hand, didn't seem interested in eating. Instead, she watched Samson fill himself up.

"Aren't you hungry?" Juliet shook her hand and took a sip of her water.

"You know, I never understood why you still wear your wedding ring." She blurted out of nowhere, catching him off guard. He looked to his hand, noticing the golden band. Even though he was done with his wife completely, he still wore his ring every day. Sometimes, he questioned himself why he was still wearing it. "Do you still love her?"

"No, I just really liked the ring I suppose." Juliet giggled softly and placed her hand over his. "Do you hate it?"

"No, I like it. It suits you, detective." Juliet leaned in and licked the corner of his mouth. "You're a wonderful man, Samson."

"And you're a wonderful woman, Juliet."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Broken Children (Part Two)**

 _I figured she wasn't coming for me, let alone anyone else coming. I figured she had forgotten about me, let her own daughter rot in some hell hole that reeked of a strong perfume and semen. I decided I needed to get out myself, but it was becoming harder and harder to do. Especially with my scarred and bloodied back. Mother had slashed at my back fiercely and it burned as the bandages dug into my wounds. I bit into my bottom lip, tearing up as I tried to sit up in my bed. Luckily they weren't as bloody as the day before. I had definitely noticed Misha had not visited me in my dark room since the incident. Maybe she did get in trouble with Mother, but I doubted it._

 _Just as my guard was lowering again, it came back up due to the sound of the door unlocked. I looked back as much as I could from my position to shoot a nasty glare, but noticed someone different standing in the doorway. They were definitely someone I hadn't seen before due to it being a guy. He held a small, white kit in his hands, looking as depressed as I was._

 _"What do you want?" I spat at him. He silently made his way to my bedside and asked if I was okay. I disregarded him by turned my head away. He put a hand on my back, making me cry out a bit. "What is wrong with you?!" I hollered and swiped at his hand. A pained expression on his face, he opened the case and got out a bottle and some other things._

 _"Obviously you're not okay, so sit still and let me take a look." He ordered. Despite being so unsure of this guy, my back was killing me and maybe he could help. "Mind removing the old bandages?" I carefully unraveled myself from the bloody wraps and lied back down. He told me to relax a bit and keep still as he drenched a cloth in what I thought was acid and gently dab at my back. I whined and cried for a bit but let him continue on until he was finished. He pulled out the new bandaging and ordered me to sit up so he could wrap it around. I cringed as each new piece tightened around the wounds._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I asked through the stinging pain. He didn't bother responding and I thought he'd drop the subject, but then surprisingly answered._

 _"You were in pain."_

 _Simply just that?" He nodded and placed all his at-home-hospital items away and shut the kit. He then placed a small, napkin-wrapped object on the bedside where I could clearly see it. "What's this?"_

 _"Medicine, take one every six hours and that should help so you won't get an infection." I unraveled the napkin to reveal the colorful pills and placed one cautiously in my mouth, swallowing it. I was still confused to the guy's real intentions but I was still too scared of getting an infection. With that said, he left my room and I was engulfed in the darkness again. I was alone and scared, but at least not in pain._

 _Mother, I definitely knew, was a total monster. Misha, also a total monster; not sure of the other two older girls who seemed like frightened, brainless sheep. But now, there was a new person to evaluate in this actual hell. A young man I was now noticing around the place that had cleaned my wounds and medicated me over the past few days. Maybe there was an actual light among the darkness. I was now lined up with the other girls, apparently well enough to be back up on my feet as Mother said. The two sheep girls looked as scared as ever, whereas Misha was beaming with a smile as big as the disgusting mole on her face. The guy was nowhere to be seen. Mother was lounged out in front of us, barking about something._

" _Tonight is a very, very important night girls. Some of the most generous of men are happily coming and it'd be a very bad thing to disappoint." My attention drew in the second I heard men were coming over and unconsciously I spoke out._

" _What are they coming for?" Mother looked to me and smiled, but not a happy-to-see-you kind of one. The one the guy in the movie always gives before he sinks a bullet in the other guy's skull. She walked over and lifted my head up to her._

" _You do not need to concern yourself, child. Penelope, dear, please assist this one here with prepping."_

" _Y-Yes Mother," She quickly responded and clamped around my wrist, pulling me away. I tried to yank my arm away but her grip was way too powerful. She seemed utterly terrified and was beginning to pant. I ordered her to slow down once we were far enough from Mother. She finally let go and stopped her speed walking down the hall. Chest heaving heavily, she leaned back against the wall._

" _What is with you?" I asked angrily, rubbing at my wrist. She whipped out an inhaler and pumped a few breaths into herself, actually beginning to tear up. She fell to the floor, hands over her face, and wept quietly. Quiet enough so that Mother wouldn't hear her despite being far from the woman. I sat at her level, unsure of what she was freaking out about. "Hey, you okay?" She rapidly shook her head and whispered._

" _I-I can't do this anymore… She's holding another party and—" She began to let out louder cries and was hiccupping. I put a finger to my lips, hushing her before she'd get us into trouble. "And she always makes us attend to those disgusting pigs. They're not men, they're monsters!"_

 _My mind immediately adjusted the word 'attend' to 'sleeping with' and this hell hole, to me, became even worse._

 _By the time it reached late into the night, the personal hell went from a nearly-emptied place to a booming party palace. Men of all kinds of stature were roaming the place, looking better than any guy I've ever seen pass my home's threshold. They chatted and drank, looking like any other strictly adult party. I looked like the only one who didn't belong. Mother was dressed like some sparkling peacock, nastily grabbing most of the men's attention. Misha was dressed in a tightest of tight dress, laughing away as she was propped on a man's lap. Sheep girl one was nervously tucked away in one corner of the entertainment room, some guy looking three times her age whispering something in her ear that made her even more nervous. Sheep girl two was nowhere to be seen though. I was dressed like some kind of waitress, forced to tend to the men's empty glasses and clean up any messes which was constantly due to Misha's pathetic bullying._

 _Speaking of the devil, she faked yet another accident, knocking over a glass and sent it falling to the floor. Liquid and glass sprayed the ground and she called me over in a condescending tone. I bit away at my bottom lip and walked over, trying to be on my best behavior to avoid another punishment from Mother._

" _Yes?" I asked between gritted teeth._

" _I accidentally spilled my drink, mind cleaning it up?" Misha smiled, cheeks flushed probably from drinking way too much. She giggled away as the older man nipped at her neck. I tried not looking at the two, bending down to pick up the shards of glass by hand._

 _Within agonizing minutes of sitting and listening to two drunken fools, I cleared away most of the glass shards and cleaned the spilled liquor. Misha then had the balls to ask for another drink, something that was tucked away in the kitchen that wasn't placed out before everyone. I took off to the kitchen, pissed, annoyed, disgusted, and pretty much all of them put together. Maybe I was disannoissed? Cursing to myself, I went to the kitchen, along the way, finding a discarded bracelet. I stopped and knelt down, picking it up._

" _What the?" I placed it on my serving tray, along with the broken glass and wine-filled cloth. I proceeded onto until I caught the sound of someone crying. I kept my body close to the wall, sneaking closer and closer to the kitchen where the noise was coming from._

" _P-Please…" The feminine voice begged, barely audible for some reason. I peeked into the kitchen, finally finding sheep girl two, the one with the inhaler, was crying, or at least trying to as the older, heavyset male kept his large hand clamped around her throat. A sadistic grin on his face as her pulled her panties down her hips to the floor. The poor girl was forced to hold her dress up, choking and begging for him to let go of her. "I said I'd do it…" Tears swelled in her eyes and she looked as if she'd pass out at any second. And the guy looked as if he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon._

" _Hey!" I called out, startling the man. I luckily got him to let go of her throat, leaving her to collapse to the floor hacking. He tried to argue but didn't get the chance to finish a single sentence due to me flinging my silver serving tray at him. He quickly shielded himself, only letting it hit his arm as he covered his face. I went to the sheep girl, telling her to take deep breaths but was finding it hard to do so. She gasped and directed my attention to her small dress-matching purse on the ground and fetched it, getting the inhaler out. The man had waddled out the kitchen, probably going to snitch to Mother like a bitch. She quickly grabbed it and pumped the life-saving breaths into her and sighed in relief. "You okay?" Being this close, I noticed her bruised face. She shamefully curled up in a defensive position, crying, asking me why I interfered. "He was going to kill you."_

" _No he wasn't! H-He always…" She stumped on her words, shocked due to defending such a man. "Damn it…" She cried into her hands, trembling in fear. "Mother…she's going to kill me." I was slowly feeling bad about it as she continued to cry. But I couldn't just let that guy strangle her or even worse._

" _Look…what if I talked to the guy?"_

" _W-What?"_

" _I could talk to him before he rats on us okay?" She sniffled and looked away, but agreed to the idea. I sighed and ordered her to get a drink and straighten herself up. I grabbed the special drink for miss annoying and left the kitchen in a hurry._

 _Luckily the creep was nowhere near Mother, instead, propped against the wall, drinking heavily. I cautiously made my way over to the man, getting his attention immediately._

" _Um, sir, I wanted to…"_

" _What?" He growled at me. Was he actually mad at me for stopping him? Fucking pig, but I continued with my apology to help the sheep girl._

" _I wanted to apologize. I had no right to interrupt and she'd really appreciate if Mother didn't know of any of this." I thanked the heavens my apology was being drowned out from everyone else due to the music playing loudly. The creeper ordered me to get onto my hands and knees and apologize properly. Fuck this guy so hard, I thought and got onto my hands and knees quickly so Misha would not notice. I apologized once again and he finally accepted it then asked if she was still in the kitchen. I sadly answered him and he was off, waddling away towards the kitchen. I rose from the floor, fists clenched at my sides and lip nearly bleeding from my teeth sinking into it. This was utterly a hell like no other._

 _It was not until further into the night that I found out the party had its cruel intentions. Misha was full on drunk and laughing away at her fanboys' crude jokes, leaning up against one she seemed to really favor. She had gone to Mother with him, talked for a brief moment, and then slithered away upstairs as guests were starting to depart. Another guy had come to Mother with sheep girl one then they were sent away upstairs. And finally, sheep girl two was still with her fat pig of a man. I figured Mother would have had the heart to at least say something due to the girl having even more bruises than before, but no, she was just sent away upstairs with the guy._

 _I, alone, was stuck with the mess, forced to clean up after a bunch of grown men. Mother had then come up to me, an older man waiting behind for her. She was a bit tipsy herself but I was not that dumb as to call her out on it. She told me I was to go to a certain bedroom tonight, not to my usual dark hole I slept in. I immediately knew it was some sort of trick but played along, telling her I'd go after I cleaned up. She petted my head like some kind of dog and she was off, up the stairs with the poor bastard._

 _I wiped away at the table, cursing mentally at my mother, cursing at the world for harboring such men, cursing the pain growing in my back. It was too much, but I figured the sheep girl was dealing with worse._

 _The palace was completely silent as I cleared the trash and emptied trays and glasses, giving me a sense as if I wasn't in such a horrible place. I was somewhere else, a beach with an amazing view and everything was fine. I wasn't whipped, I wasn't abducted, and I wasn't stuck with an abusive mother. Instead, I was happily watching the sunset, letting the water lap at my feet. A gentle, warm breeze would sweep over me and I'd sigh in bliss._

 _But suddenly my perfect dream place was ruined by the sound of a door opening. I flinched, seeing him walk in. His clothes were an utter mess, as if he had been rolling around in dirt all night. I ignored him, placing the collected trash into a bag._

" _I can take that out for you." He offered with a dirty hand to take the bag._

" _I can do it myself."_

" _No you can't."_

" _What, you think just because I'm a girl I can't do the simply tasks?" I glared._

" _No, because you're not allowed outside." I flushed immediately and handed over the bag to him. Instead, taking the collected glasses and trays to the kitchen. I placed them into the sink and fetched a sponge, listening to the door open then close. Why was he here? Unless he was fated to the same thing as poor sheep girl two, but I guess not since he was nowhere to be seen during the entire night. My back began to ache again, forcing me to pop a pill from my secret stash given to me. I wasn't even going by the six hour requirement; whenever I was able to take it, I took it. The sound of the door came again and soon I was joined by the guy. "How was the party?" I shrugged. We stayed in silence for a bit, I washed and placed things away as he took a seat at the long dining table, drinking something he fetched from the fridge._

" _Why are you here?" I found myself asking, irritated by the silence._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Why are you here? Like, in a place like this where they pawn off girls to men three times their age." He looked away from me._

" _I have nowhere else to go."_

" _I'd rather be homeless than be here!" He hushed me immediately, making me even angrier, then went from angry to sad. Tears swelled in my eyes as much as I wanted to force them back, but my eyes' dam broke and the water gushed out. I cried out, falling to my knees in front of the sink. I wanted to go home, to wake up and find out that this was all just a horrible nightmare. But no matter how much I wished, I wasn't waking up._


End file.
